In Noctem
by SabrinaLeStrange
Summary: Una serie de One-Shots, donde el amor, la lujuria, el desenfreno y sentimientos se ven entre mezclados en esas parejas que han seleccionado; si desean ver alguna otra pareja además de la lista de contenido que dejo a su disposición háganlo saber mediante reviwe. Disfruten este mi agradecimiento para ustedes. Prepárense para entrar en un mundo de fantasías. NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**In Noctem.**

 **Lista de Parejas.**

Albafica x Agasha

Ikki x Saori

Manigoldo x Yuzuriha

Kardia x Sasha

Sisyphos x Sasha

Milo x Shaina

Yuzuriha x Shion

Saga x Saori x Kanon

Ayacos x Violette

Aioria x Lyfia

Régulus x Sasha

Mascara de la Muerte x Helena.

Final: Salida de los doce caballeros dorados a un table dance.


	2. Díselo con Flores

**A/N: Debo de decir que este One- Shot, fue uno que particularmente me emociono escribir, ya que las situaciones presentes fueron en extremo inocente y románticas, cargadas de sentimientos muy particulares y mucho amor, Albafica al principio fue indescifrable para mí, y sin embargo me dejo con este bellísimo Shot, que ahora comparto para ustedes. Para todos aquellos que pidieron leer sobre Agasha y Albafica, aquí les dejo el resultado. Un beso enorme, y si la lista crece, yo felizmente cumpliré sus caprichos. Como es costumbre les dejo el soundtrack recomendado para este capítulo, que es Fable, de Robert Miles.**

 **1.- Díselo con flores.**

La primera vez que lo vio era una niña viviendo en Rodorio, como cualquier otra persona en el lugar imposible era no enterarse de las actividades dentro del Santuario, quienes habitaban aquel pequeño pueblo demostraban su constante amor y fervor a los Santos que peleaban por el amor y la justicia como valor universal, poniendo sus vidas en juego, logrando milagros inimaginables; todo por su diosa Athena.

Aquella tarde estaba en la florería con su Padre, era un día normal como cualquier otro, y como si del viento se tratara, murmullos comenzaron a inundar las calles del pueblo, curiosa como cualquier otro niño asomó su cabeza por la puerta, y lo vio, apenas tenía seis años, pero la imagen en su mente era clara como el agua, _como si hubiera sido ayer_ ; un joven no mayor de quince años se paseaba por el pueblo con portentosa armadura, recibiendo inclinaciones de cabeza en su camino, muestra del respeto que los pobladores le profesaban. Los ojos verdes esmeralda de Agasha brillaron con curiosidad al ver aquello, cuál sería su sorpresa cuando el mencionado joven se detuvo instintivamente en la florería, él admiraba los girasoles con una modesta sonrisa dibujada en sus facciones, _la primera sonrisa que le regalaba o por lo menos así lo recordaba ella_ , su padre salió inmediatamente del lugar para atenderlo, entonces escuchó su nombre por vez primera.

-Señor Albafica—sonrió su padre, realizando profunda reverencia en muestra de respeto.

 _-Buenas tardes—_ dioses su voz, _qué voz_ , Agasha jamás había escuchado algo tan hermoso era meliflua, cantarina y sedosa.

La niña, llevada por su naturaleza curiosa salió corriendo de aquel lugar, cuando hubo salido del local de la florería, se escondió detrás de su padre, al verlo pulcro con su armadura dorada, capa blanca inmaculada, cabellera celeste perfectamente aseada, sintió un poco de pena por los harapos que llevaba puestos, _fuera de lugar_ ; pero tenía que saber quién era. Asomando su cabeza levemente de detrás de las piernas de su Padre.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Porqué vistes una armadura? ¿Eres un ángel? —soltó a fuego rápido la niña, temiendo que sí se le acababa el aire no fuera capaz de elaborar una sola de aquellas preguntas. Logrando que su padre abriera los ojos de la impresión, y provocando una pequeña risita en el Santo Dorado. Normalmente, Agasha, era una niña muy segura de sí misma, su padre jamás la había visto así de avergonzada.

-Y dime pequeña, ¿Por qué piensas que soy un ángel? —soltó el aludido que descendía al nivel de la niña, colocándose en cunclillas, para mirarla directamente a los ojos, su expresión cándida al mirarla.

-Porque traes puesta una armadura dorada y eres bellísimo, como los ángeles que están en las pinturas del templo—dijo la niña con los ojos abiertos para acentuar la obviedad de su afirmación. La mirada del Santo se enterneció, mientras negaba lentamente con su cabeza.

-No soy ningún ángel, pequeña, soy un caballero al servicio de la diosa Athena—

-¡Eres uno de los doce! –soltó afirmando la niña con una voz un poco estridente, _no podía creerlo, había escuchado historias toda su niñez respecto a ellos y ahora veía uno por primera vez así de cerca_. El santo una vez más sonrió ante la mirada de admiración.

-Así es, soy el Santo de Piscis—dijo sin mayor preámbulo.

Con paso seguro la niña corrió dentro de la florería, tomando los mejores girasoles de adentro, haciendo un ramo con ellos. El santo esperó pacientemente con mirada curiosa invadiendo su bello rostro, hasta que la niña salió del lugar con ramo en manos y mirada agachada, ofreciéndole los girasoles toscamente sin mayor preámbulo con ambos brazos bien extendidos.

-Gracias—dijo el joven con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, tomando delicadamente el ramo, procurando no rosar la piel de la pequeña.

Después de ese primer encuentro, Agasha, muerta de la curiosidad había investigado por todo el pueblo la historia del santo de Piscis, indagando todo lo posible, fue así que se enteró que él jamás establecía contacto físico con las personas.

Era normal ver a los doce dorados por Rodorio, sin embargo, cuando le veía a "él" quedaba hipnotizada por su caminar con un porte y altanería característicos, distinto al de sus otros compañeros, una mirada fría con gesto distante, facciones finas como si los dioses las hubieran labrado en mármol, hombros ensanchando su hermosa contextura embarnecida, piernas fuertes, brazos varoniles, pecho marcado, abdomen decadentemente acentuado en los lugares precisos y necesarios, eso sí lo que la armadura mostraba era cierto. _Y sus ojos_ , por todos los dioses, sus ojos tenían este color de plata derretida que jamás había visto en otra persona, sus labios finos, las pocas veces que lo había visto sonreír era como si el rostro de la luna se pintara en él. Y el lunar, ese lunar delicadamente pintado en su pómulo derecho.

Conforme crecía, su corazón comenzaba a entender esos sentimientos infantiles a otros niveles, transformando todo aquel enamoramiento infantil en algo profundo que no sabía identificar, pero ella aceptaba la realidad de su situación, interiorizando finamente lo que le pasaba, _imposible, irrealizable, esas palabras siempre formaban parte en su mente_.

Ella lo entendía, comprendía el porqué el objeto de su afecto jamás permitía que se le acercaran, protegiendo a las demás personas a su alrededor de lo que seguramente sería una muerte dolorosa. Pero… _¿cómo combatir algo sobre lo que no se tiene control?, ¿cómo dejar de sentir?_

 _Una vez más pasaba inmutable e imperturbable, con esa apariencia "perfecta", soy invisible para él, va rumbo al templo mayor al parecer, los demás dorados se habían movilizado en esa dirección._

 _Suspiro largo._

Agasha sabía perfectamente bien que estaba elaborando en su interior algo completamente imposible, todos en el Santuario y Rodorio sabían de la condición que el señor Albafica sufría, _veneno,_ a menudo comparado con las rosas que él tanto amaba, bellas, pero de no poner cuidado capaces de herirte profundamente; sin embargo, _se puede soñar,_ y vaya que había soñado con él desde ese día que puso lo vio por primera vez, no era tonta, sabía que era tan relevante para él como cualquier otra; su vida y devoción dedicadas completamente a su misión, acechado por su miedo, recluido en la soledad de su templo, estableciendo el mínimo contacto posible con los seres a su alrededor; presa insospechable de la mirada esmeralda de una joven que con el paso de los años había aprendido a leerlo bien.

 _Elevación de alguna de las comisuras de sus labios; sonrisa irónica, normalmente la empleaba cuando alguno de sus compañeros decía algo sumamente tonto._

 _Brillo en los ojos, aparentando plata derretida, esa calidez y devoción estaban estrictamente dedicados a Athena, cada vez que la dulce pequeña caminaba por el Santuario despertaba esa mirada en él._

 _Ceja arqueada, dedicada especialmente a quienes lo hacían enojar._

Sinnúmero de expresiones que con el paso del tiempo la joven había memorizado, todos y cada uno de sus pequeños gestos, de sus miradas, tonos de voz empleados, haciendo que el fuego en su interior se avivase a paso lento pero seguro. Llevando aquel momento de su infancia en el corazón, esa sonrisa que había sido dedicada únicamente para ella, sólo esa vez.

Cuando sus padres murieron fue cuando Agasha decidió dedicar su vida a Athena, consciente de que debía permanecer pura e inmaculada por siempre, haciendo promesas de castidad, humildad y claustro; tomando aquella decisión guiada por el fervor de sus sentimientos, la realidad humilde que vivía, y el hecho de estar convencida que jamás podría sentir algo así por nadie más que no fuera él. Viviendo junto a las demás vestales en el Santuario desde los quince años, dedicándose pura y netamente a su juramento, trabajando duro para servir a su propósito en el interior del Santuario, enfocándose sólo en eso, y pensando que sí los dioses decidían unir su camino al de él era porque así estaba escrito.

…..

Aquel día había sido llamada ante la presencia del Patriarca. Sage encontraba que la chica de dieciocho tiernos años representaba una especie de debilidad para él, ganándose al agrio viejo con su dulzura, comentarios ocurrentes, vivacidad, disposición y servicio, no se podía negar que Agasha se había convertido en alguien muy querida dentro del Santuario, siempre con esa cándida sonrisa; ante la mirada de todos creciendo para convertirse en una hermosa y exótica belleza que al parecer no se daba cuenta de su propio atractivo, poseedora de una figura equilibrada y estilizada, con larga cabellera cobriza, piel besada por el sol, ojos verdes brillantes y llenos de emociones; le enternecía en demasía la poca conciencia que tenía la joven sobre su propio cuerpo y las miradas que arrancaba en su andar, incluyendo a algunos santos. _Se quitó el casco y sobo las sienes un poco. Definitivamente era la mejor decisión que podía tomar, no pensaba arriesgarla a seguir sirviendo a los Santos de Plata que eran famosos por desflorar a cuanta vestal se les ponía en frente_.

Unos pasos delicados se escucharon sobre el mármol, provocando una sonrisa autómata en el rostro del anciano Sage, tenía unas pisadas particulares, parecidas a las de un gato, ella no se daba cuenta, pero su píe izquierdo siempre pisaba donde el derecho lo había hecho, logrando un grácil y equilibrado andar, poco característico en una vestal. _Definitivamente es la mejor elección._

-Me llamó mi señor—dijo la voz de la joven que se arrodilló inmediatamente, mientras agachaba la mirada. El patriarca hizo una seña para que se pusiera de píe inmediatamente.

-Así es Agasha, la verdad que has demostrado gran capacidad durante tu trayectoria dentro del Santuario, y me gustaría recompensarte por eso, permíteme elaborar, sorprendentemente el Santo de Piscis ha solicitado por primera vez una Vestal que se encargue de mantener limpio su templo y ordenar sus objetos personales—los ojos de Agasha casi se salen de su órbita al escuchar aquello, _será posible que los dioses fueran tan caprichosos_ —sin embargo Albafica tiene reglas muy específicas que ya te explicará, te he elegido a ti, ya que, a diferencia de las otras chicas, jamás se ha rumorado absolutamente nada sobre tu persona, estoy seguro de tu ética y moral inflexible al trabajar.

La joven abrió los ojos como platos, asintiendo levemente ante aquella aseveración, sintiendo la mirada sería de su señor sobre ella, adquiriendo un delicado tono rosado en sus mejillas, que en ella se veía adorable. _Sage reía internamente. Se había quedado muda._

De pronto escuchó pasos metálicos detrás de ella, involuntariamente su espalda se tensó inmediatamente sintiendo _su presencia inconfundible_ , volteó para encontrárselo ahí, más cerca de lo que hacía tantos años lo había tenido, su corazón latía con furia, galopando como un caballo desbocado, el caballero de Piscis hincado en su rodilla derecha, su rostro en un rictus frío, _indiferencia, aburrimiento_ , identificó rápidamente. Albafica le dedicó una mirada fugaz, para después pasarla al patriarca.

-¿Solicitó mi presencia señor? —dijo, con esa voz que lograba erizarle todos los vellos del cuerpo, hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba hablar. Arremolinaba sus pies instintivamente mientras permanecía parada en aquel lugar.

-Ah, Albafica, así es, como lo has solicitado, aquí está la vestal que se encargará de atender tus necesidades; le he comunicado a la chica que hay reglas específicas que deberá seguir, ya se las explicarás tu—volteó su mirada a la joven que de pronto se había cohibido, haciéndose pequeña en ese cuadrito en el que estaba parada, Sage abrió un poco los ojos, _que raro_ —Agasha, él es Albafica—ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar su mirada, sentía que sudor frío recorría sus manos y en un intento desesperado tratando de cubrir su nerviosismo, frotaba sus manos entre sí; hizo una pequeña reverencia a manera de saludo, que fue notada apenas por el aludido.

El caballero sin mediar palabra alguna, con paso firme comenzó a retirarse emprendiendo camino al templo de Piscis, impresionado de que no tuviese que llamarla para que lo siguiese, la joven simplemente lo hizo; _bien, al parecer aprende rápido_.

Agasha caminaba callada detrás de él, su espalda la única compañía ofrecida, en el momento que llegaron al camino de escalinatas direccionado al Templo de Piscis pudo observar el gran campo de rosales que cubría el lugar, enmarcando sublime su visión, _simplemente te robaba el aliento,_ jamás había estado en ésta parte de la Acrópolis, las vestales tenían sus propios caminos para llegar al templo del patriarca, al ser doncellas dedicadas al servicio de Athena, habían jurado una vida de claustro, por lo que salir a Rodorio estaba prohibido; _humildad y servicio, esa era su vida_.

 _Emitió un largo suspiro._

Vaya que se podía percibir la belleza del santuario en todo su esplendor, el perfume de las rosas impregnaba el viento, a lo lejos, como un óleo enorme, se podían admirar las cadenas montañosas que rasgaban el cielo a la redonda, y ahí en las faldas del Santuario el pueblo que la había visto nacer.

Albafica esperó respetuosamente cinco minutos para dejar que la joven apreciara la vista, sabía perfectamente bien la vida a la que eran sometidas todas las vestales, por lo que la dejó respirar un poco de libertad para después comenzar con la instrucción de _las reglas._

-Pon atención—dijo con voz monótona y carente de sentimiento—hay solamente un camino seguro para atravesar este campo de rosas—la mirada de la joven doncella estaba puesta completamente en él, mientras asentía levemente con su cabeza—voltea al suelo, en las escalinatas que llevan al templo podrás ver que un lado del escalón está marcado con una rosa, y el otro no—dijo mientras se aseguraba de ser escuchado.

-Si señor—dijo la chica con voz casi imperceptible, mientras miraba muy fijamente los escalones.

-La clave de la rosa se va alternando de lugar según el escalón, ¿sí?, eso quiere decir que debes de fijarte siempre muy bien por donde pises, tus pies no deben pisar en otro lado que no sea el sello de las rosas, has entendido—siguió explicando con aquel tono de voz monótono.

-Como ordene señor—respondió obedientemente la joven.

Comenzaron a emprender camino al templo de Piscis, la dejo pasar primero, respiraba profundamente mientras sentía su mirada pesadamente sobre sus hombros, sabía que observaba cada paso que daba, _estaba alerta_ , en caso de que ella cometiera un error pudiese ayudarla inmediatamente.

Que equivocada estaba, Albafica estaba sorprendido gratamente, miraba como de manera cadenciosa y ceremoniosa la joven hacía lo que le había sido instruido a la primera y sin necesidad de repetir la instrucción, pisaba única y solamente el sello de la flor, con andar grácil parecido al de un gato. La caminata fue relativamente larga, puesto que Agasha se fijaba muy bien donde poner sus delicados píes; cuando por fin hubieron llegado al templo de Piscis, pudo observar que en todas y cada una de las columnas había rosas envolviéndolas a manera de enredaderas. _Se veía como un verdadero paraíso._

-Todas las rosas aquí son venenosas Vestal—continuó con la instrucción interrumpiendo la ensoñación de la joven que abrió los ojos como platos, _entonces ¿Cómo haría para limpiar?_ —tu tarea de limpieza se limitará a la parte interna del templo; que son las tres naves principales, compuestas por el salón principal, el salón de la armadura, y el ala de meditación, _no vayas al invernadero, está prohibido_ … en la parte baja del templo se encuentra el ala privada, donde están mis pertenencias, las habitaciones de uso doméstico, supongo que ya te iras familiarizando, el cuarto de servicio se encuentra en la parte posterior, está equipado con todo lo necesario para ti; en tu closet encontraras ropajes especiales que te protegerán de las espinas de las rosas, por lo que de ahora en adelante esa será la ropa que utilizarás; no deseo que me molestes con nimiedades como el menú diario, o situaciones domésticas, tu sabes cómo te organizas, confío en que si te dieron este trabajo es porque eres excelsa en lo que haces, lo único que te pido es que mi comida siempre tenga un alto contenido de carnes—la joven asintió a todo lo que se le dijo haciendo notas mentales emprendía su camino de exploración dentro del templo.

El santo alejándose en dirección al templo de Acuario, observaba la mirada curiosa de la chica, que en intervalos se mordía levemente los labios provocando que se enrojecieran hermosamente. Esos ojos curiosos le recordaban a _alguien_ , sin embargo, parecía un sueño lejano ya olvidado.

…..

 **Tres Meses Después**

Lo primero que notó Albafica, sobre _la vestal_ es que tenía esta maldita afición por cantar, solía cantar todo el tiempo y a todas horas, robándole la poca paz que tenía en sus horas libres; y no era que cantara mal, sino que había cierta dificultad para mantenerla callada. Hablaba sola todo el tiempo, además, _cosa más extraña no podía encontrar en alguien,_ ofreciendo sus actividades diarias a los dioses, preguntándose cosas en voz alta… y contestándose ella misma.

Además, se había apropiado de sus horarios de una manera estricta, temprano por las mañanas lo despertaba siempre con su desayuno dispuesto en la mesa de su habitación, abría sus cortinas con esta actitud _exageradamente positiva_ , dejando entrar el sol, y de paso interrumpiendo su descanso. Siempre colocaba girasoles por toda la casa, en especial a un lado de su cama, una especie de regalo suponía él; bufaba exasperado por la constante sonrisa que portaba en su rostro; _nadie podía ser tan feliz siempre, todo el tiempo, a todas horas._ Era simplemente antinatural.

Sin embargo, no podía quejarse, la joven jamás invadía su espacio de más, siempre mantenía el templo en condiciones exageradamente pulcras, su ropa con este aroma hogareño particular, y sus sabanas eran de lo más suave al momento de hacer contacto con su piel.

-¿Por qué siempre cantas Vestal? —preguntó un día aleatoriamente, no era que su voz le fuese desagradable, simplemente despertaba su curiosidad.

-Porque no me gusta el silencio—dijo la chica mientras recogía los ropajes sucios de su habitación. No se atrevía a decirle que la verdadera razón de su canción era por la alegría de su corazón, _por estar cerca de él._

Era la primera vez que le dirigía una palabra que no fuese un monosílabo, y Agasha estaba feliz por eso, conforme había podido convivir con el señor Albafica, había logrado saber que era una persona que odiaba las mañanas con todo su ser, sin embargo, ella no podía evitar querer verle despertar; también sabía que tenía una afición por la pintura, y que disfrutaba del paisajismo. Que, de todos los santos dorados, él era el que más se recluía en sí mismo, que a veces tenía pesadillas de las cuales despertaba agitadamente sin poder conciliar el sueño, después de esos episodios siempre se pondría a dibujar, pintar o realizar algún boceto.

- _Vestal—_ la llamó aquella tarde—¿Por qué siempre pones girasoles en mi habitación? —

La joven levantó la vista de la capa que estaba zurciendo cuidadosamente, mientras se ponía un dedo delicado bajo su barbilla, pensando un poco su respuesta.

-¿Le desagradan señor? —contrapunteo con voz cantarina.

-Me son completamente indiferentes—dijo con voz seca, mientras observaba como el brillo juguetón de sus ojos se esfumaba, _que raro._

-Entonces no es necesario que le diga porque—dijo la chica con finalidad y una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

El santo simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió con su camino, mientras su curiosidad se despertaba más por aquella respuesta.

A la mañana siguiente no fue solamente un girasol el que lo saludó al despertar; fue un ramo.

La vida continuaba, la rutina se establecía, las semanas pasaban, comenzando a conocerla un poco más, sabía que la joven cocinaba deliciosamente especialmente el estofado de carne, pero jamás se permitiría vociferar aquello, siempre le agradecía por la comida y se retiraba en silencio. También descubrió que era muy inteligente, que aprendía rápidamente las cosas, teniendo una memoria excepcional para las instrucciones que le daba.

Sus canciones, extrañas compañeras de sus silencios, se habían hecho un bálsamo calmante para él, _ya no eran enervantes como solía pensarlo_ , y tenía que admitirlo, a veces lo mimaba de más, no importaba la hora.

-Vestal—soltó ese día mientras estaba acostado en su cama, observándola acomodar el dichoso girasol en el florero a su lado—¿Cuál es el significado de los girasoles? —preguntó inteligentemente mientras veía sus mejillas colorarse. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Santo.

Agasha detuvo su andar durante un momento para pensar bien su respuesta. Una sonrisa misteriosa dibujándose en su rostro, para continuar barriendo el lugar, lo observó directamente a los ojos, para comenzar su narración.

-Había una vez una hermosa ninfa de las aguas llamada Clitia, y la ninfa se enamoró del sol cuando lo vio caminando por la extensión de los cielos. Ella vivía sólo para mirar su resplandeciente luz. Al tocar su piel el calor del sol, la ninfa pensaba que le enviaba una caricia, y eso la hacía sentirse feliz—

El caballero ahora completamente sentado la escuchaba habadamente mientras la seguía con su penetrante mirada, bebiendo cada uno de los detalles que le contaba, la ojiverde continuó con su historia.

-… una tarde, como muchas otras la ninfa se sentó junto a un arroyo, sus cabellos largos le caían sobre la espalda y el rostro, como muchas gotas de agua puras y brillantes. Esperando como todas las tardes que el sol bajara a acariciarla, pero después del ocaso, cuando todo lo cubría la noche, el sol no volvió. Después de nueve días de estar esperando en vano, lloró mucho porque se acababa su esperanza: nueve días y noches permaneció cubierta de lágrimas y desde entonces el rocío apareció; pues al principio el rocío no nació para refrescar las flores, broto de la tristeza ¿Qué haremos ahora con la ninfa Clitia?, se preguntaron los dioses en el Olimpo, Athena, la más sabia de todos, encontró la respuesta "haremos de ella una flor que cuide siempre el paso del sol, con esperanza". Entonces la ninfa se convirtió paulatinamente en una flor que hasta hoy se mueve siguiendo siempre la marcha del sol: su nombre: girasol—terminó con la pequeña narración, mientras lo volteaba a ver sonriendo, el señor Albafica le devolvía una mirada de extrañeza. Mientras se quedaba cavilando aquella historia.

-Es por eso que te gustan tanto los girasoles entonces—asumió el caballero.

La chica reía tiernamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, y se sonrojaba visiblemente.

-No—soltó crípticamente.

…..

Llovía a raudales, mientras Agasha corría en dirección a al templo de Piscis, traía un gran ramo de girasoles que había bajado a cortar cerca del campo del coliseo, su túnica se pegaba completamente a su cuerpo de manera pesada, haciendo su paso más lento, al ser poco consiente la joven de sus curvas, no notaba la manera en cómo acentuaba sus curvas en los lugares adecuados.

Cuando llegó a las escalinatas principales del templo, observó la figura de su señor en la entrada del templo con los brazos cruzados mirando para un lado y otro, parecía expectante, como si esperará algo, pero debido a la gran cantidad de agua que caía del cielo era imposible divisar bien su expresión, conforme se fue acercando al lugar, la posición del señor Albafica se tensaba visiblemente, pero no entendía por que, sus ojos se abrían como platos, mientras cerraba sus puños a sus costados.

Se puso al frente de él regalándole una de esas sonrisas tan particulares en ella, mientras le ofrecía la vista más decadente, la toga ciñéndose a todo su cuerpo, las mangas largas completamente pegadas a su piel, _quién diría que una toga pensada para detener el deseo de cualquier hombre sería aquello que despertaría sus instintos más bajos_ ; la falda marcando sus muslos, que debía admitirlo se veían hermosamente torneados, su busto levemente enmarcado por la pechera de su toga, _dioses,_ una erección involuntaria comenzó a tomar lugar tomando un largo suspiro volteó a otro lado se mordía los labios hasta sangrar para no decir nada.

Acto seguido él le puso su capa seca encima, necesitaba pensar claro, y no podía pensar claro si tenía semejante espectáculo frente a él, ella se cobijó con la capa con un gesto agradecido en el rostro y susurró palabras inteligibles, lo único que Albafica escuchaba era el zumbido de su corazón bombeando sangre en su interior, dirigiendo todo al sur, logrando una verdadera incomodidad para él.

La observó retirarse con su capa cubriéndola, destilando agua, apretó los ojos y siseó en desesperación, enclaustrándose en su habitación con un fuerte portazo, se acostó en su cama, mientras esa imagen lo asaltaba una y otra vez, no podía mantener sus ojos cerrados sin verla a ella de esa manera tan cadenciosa.

Era imposible que no se diera cuenta de su figura, ¿ _cierto?, maldición porqué no puedo dejar de imaginarla, mierda._ Escuchó la regadera del fondo prenderse, seguramente la vestal estaba tomando un baño, y no podía dejar de pensar en sus delicadas manos recorriendo su cuerpo bajo el agua; vaya que era hermosa debía admitirlo… era la primera vez que sentía curiosidad por tocar a alguien.

…..

Esa tarde después del entrenamiento se quedó profundamente dormido sin darse cuenta, el baño tibio de árnica y sal que le había preparado la Vestal haciendo bien su trabajo curando y desinflamando, relajando cada nervio, flotando en una cálida ensoñación. Un sueño muy vivido ocupaba lugar en su cabeza.

 _-¿Eres un ángel? —soltó a fuego rápido la niña, con voz clara e inocente, sus ojos brillantes como esmeraldas tenían un calor y calidez particular que nunca había visto, era la primera vez que le hacían aquella pregunta._

 _-Y dime pequeña, ¿Por qué piensas que soy un ángel? —, era la primera vez que entablaba conversación con alguien ajeno al santuario, esa niña con su dulzura se lo había ganado a pulso. Como olvidar su cabello cobrizo, o esos ojos que no pertenecían a ningún mortal, porque no eran de este mundo._

 _-Porque traes puesta una armadura dorada y eres bellísimo, como los ángeles del templo—dijo la niña con los ojos abiertos para acentuar la obviedad de su afirmación. Cuanta ternura habitaba aquel pequeño corazón._

 _-No soy ningún ángel, pequeña, soy un caballero al servicio de la diosa Athena—_

 _-¡Eres uno de los doce! –soltó afirmando la niña con una voz un poco estridente._

 _-Así es, soy el Santo de Piscis—_

Abrió los ojos con extrañeza, al parecer se había quedado dormido en la tina, la canción de la _vestal a lo lejos_ lo relajaba, claro que al agua ya no estaba ni medianamente tibia, pero eso no le importaba mucho; la niña de su sueño se parecía mucho a la vestal; _aquella pequeña le había dado el primer regalo en toda su vida; girasoles…_ _¿será posible?_. Salió de la bañera tranquilamente con una pinta mejorada, estirándose por completo dejando que sus nervios se adaptaran, sus ligamentos tronaban un poco por la paliza del día.

 _Tenía que ser ella, cierto, no podía haber alguien más, además jamás había compartido esa historia con alguna otra persona. Sería posible que la vida le regalara la oportunidad de conocer aquella pequeña bondadosa que sin temerle un solo instante le había regalado aquellas flores. La manera en cómo le había ofrecido aquel ramo con esa inocencia. Sus ojos, esos ojos, como esmeraldas resplandecientes._

Cuando salió de su habitación, se había colocado únicamente un par de pantalones de pijama, mostrando su torso desnudo manteniendo ese porte y altanería tan característicos de él, un gesto pensativo marcando sus facciones. No se había dado cuenta que Agasha aún estaba despierta; quien dé la impresión de verlo así se había puesto de mil colores, provocando una risa estridente en él. _Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír._

-Lo siento mi señor, no sabía que ya había despertado, le habría preparado su ropa—el seguía emitiendo esta pequeña risa, mientras la miraba con un calor distinto en su mirada, esa expresión jamás la había visto en él, y no sabía identificar que era, pero algo estaba seguro esa expresión deletreaba _peligro._

-No te preocupes—soltó Albafica arrastrando las palabras mientras se sentaba en la mesa para que le sirviera la cena—además, no soy inútil mujer, puedo buscar mi ropa, me has mal acostumbrado que es distinto—dijo graciosamente mientras la miraba sonrojarse una vez más.

Cuando Agasha volvió a sonrojarse, no pudo evitar pensar que le sentaba muy bien ese rojo en sus mejillas. Y como una verborrea mental la imagen de la joven con su toga mojada regresó a su mente.

-Te sienta bien ese sonrojo Agasha—soltó, mientras no se daba cuenta que era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de una luz impresionante que lo deslumbraron.

-Gracias señor Albafica—dijo la joven mientras lo observaba sonreír una vez más.

-¿Oye Agasha… aún sigues pensando que luzco como los ángeles de las pinturas del templo? — preguntó como que no quiere la cosa, mientras tomaba otro bocado de carne.

La aludida abrió los ojos como platos atragantándose con el agua y tosiendo involuntariamente, mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas.

-No…cómo…us…usted lo, lo… recuerda—dijo trastabillando mientras veía sus ojos como la plata derretirse a un color plomo profundo. Ella sintió el peso de esa mirada hasta la medula.

-Es el primer regalo que me han dado—dijo mientras la miraba con cuidado y se levantaba de la mesa acercándose poco a poco— ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? –

La chica agachó su mirada mientras se mordía los labios; _ahí está otra vez ese maldito tic que comenzaba a robarle el sueño y la tranquilidad, verla morder sus labios provocaba una ansiedad interna difícil de describir, sus manos se cerraban en puños mientras seguía el trayecto de sus delicados dientes pasar por su labio inferior._

-Te estas mordiendo los labios Agasha—soltó Albafica respirando con dificultad, la chica subió sus ojos involuntariamente mientras veía al santo acercarse de manera depredadora, sintiéndose acorralada, caminó instintivamente hacía la pared de la cocina, y se quedó ahí, muy pegadita, haciéndose pequeñita, mientras él colocaba sus manos a sus costados, procurando no tocarla de ninguna manera, acercó lentamente su nariz a su cabellera aspirando su aroma.

-Señor Albafica—el nombre del caballero se escapó de sus labios como un susurró sin aliento, estaban muy cerca, más cerca de lo que alguna vez habían estado en sus vidas, y sin embargo un margen claro de milímetros separaba al caballero del objeto de sentimientos confusos que lo embargaban.

Como sí su voz lo sacara de su ensoñación se separó inmediatamente de ella, como expelido por un resorte, mientras miraba sus manos con una expresión triste en su rostro, levantó la mirada viéndola ahí, recargada en la pared, ella lo entendía, sabía perfectamente bien que su terror a envenenarla lo había alejado de ella. Una sonrisa triste se pintó en su rostro, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

 _Yo entiendo._

…..

 **Seis días después**

 _Esto es insoportable, como poder sobrellevar todo lo que siento, cada vez que la veo tengo esta maldita necesidad de besarla, de tocarla, sentirla…mierda, lo que daría por poder sentir su piel, por poder sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, y al final de cuentas es imposible, completamente imposible, jamás me permitiría ponerla bajo un riesgo tan estúpido, y aquí estoy otra maldita noche sin dormir, dando vueltas en mi cama, cuando lo único que desearía es tenerla aquí, DIOSES AQUÍ ESTOY, y tanto he rogado porque me manden un ángel, y me mandan una tentación con disfraz de inocencia._

 _No puedo resistirme a su sutileza, su encanto..._

Se levantó rápido de la cama, mientras se frotaba la frente, maldiciendo su destino por primera vez, permitiéndose fantasear un momento con lo distinta que hubiera sido su vida; tal vez la habría conocido en Rodorio, caminando, un choque accidental, o en las fuentes, quizás la habría invitado a salir, le habría llevado flores; quizás después de la primera cita habría besado su mano; y después de pretenderla un tiempo, le habría pedido su mano en matrimonio a sus padres como se acostumbraba… _pero la vida no se puede llevar con hubieras no se puede entablar una ilusión así y olvidar como vivir. De nada te sirve soñar si olvidas el ahora._

-Mi señor—escuchó la voz de la joven fuera de la puerta de su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta, sorprendido de que se encontrara despierta a aquella hora de la madrugada.

-Agasha—soltó con voz queda mientras la dejaba pasar.

Ambos se miraron durante unos minutos que parecieron haber transcurrido como horas, mientras la joven se tomaba las manos, su pecho respiraba agitado, y para Albafica era la visión más hermosa sobre la cual había puesto sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? —soltó con voz enronquecida por el calor que comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños—dijo la chica un poco torpe, mientras lo miraba con ilusión en sus ojos.

El santo de piscis abrió los ojos por completo mientras se sentía avergonzado por su torpeza, jamás le había preguntado un detalle tan simple, _que tonto._

-¿Qué deseas de regalo Agasha? —preguntó él acercándose lentamente a ella, permitiéndose un momento de debilidad, tomando un mechón de su melena cobriza entre sus manos.

Ella levantó sus ojos, para mirarlo, no había mentira en esa mirada, solamente la sinceridad de aquel cumulo de sentimientos que desde hace años se formaban en su interior.

-Un beso señor, uno suyo—dijo la chica mientras lo miraba con la inexperiencia de su edad, su inocencia y la total devoción que le profesaba.

Albafica abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba en su interior, sabiendo perfectamente bien que no podía darle lo que ella le pedía, hasta que vio detrás de ella un girasol.

Caminó unos pasos detrás de Agasha, en la oscuridad de su habitación y tomó el girasol entre sus manos, lo besó dulcemente aspirando su aroma, y después colocó el girasol en sus labios. Sonriéndole dulcemente, sus manos unidas inocentemente en aquella flor testigo del creciente sentimiento entre ellos.

Agasha siguió al amor de su vida y lo observó recostarse en la cama, su pecho desnudo tocado por los rayos lunares que se filtraban por los grandes ventanales, dándole una imagen arrebatadoramente bella que le quitaba el aliento. Hipnotizada por los influjos de esa noche ella se recostó a un lado de él, siempre procurando no tocarlo y así no romper el encanto. Se miraron largo tiempo, mientras sus respiraciones se aceleraban.

Con su cosmos comenzaba a acariciarla lenta y lánguidamente, provocando que su interior se incendiara de maneras inimaginables, era como si tocara su alma, conforme las caricias subían de sus tobillos a sus muslos la bata se iba levantando, hasta que la dejó completamente desnuda para su admiración. Albafica respiró hondo emitiendo un pequeño gruñido, ella se sentía completamente embelesada al ser presa de esa mirada. Mientras el peliceleste saboreaba cada instante de ese momento, sintiéndola, aunque fuera así de esta manera.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda se sentó en la cama frente a ella, tomando la flor de entre sus manos delicadamente, dejaba otro beso en el girasol, para después recorrer los rincones más recónditos de su cuerpo con sus pétalos, su rostro de sirena, su cuello delicado, descendía decadentemente lento, sacando de ella los gemidos más hermosos, observando cómo se deshacía bajo el roce de esa flor. Siguió con su trayecto, acariciándola, bebiendo cada gesto, cada expresión, haciendo suyo su placer, sus labios abiertos emitiendo exhalaciones rápidas, sin dejar de mirarlo, jamás perdiendo de vista su sonrisa, su cálida mirada, la respiración de su pecho.

Cuando la flor rozó sus pezones, ella arqueó su espalda, _demasiado sensitiva_ , rozaba sus piernas entre sí, mientras sentía el aliento de Albafica en sus mejillas, luego en su cuello, en una mezcla que la estaba volviendo loca. La flor seguía su trayecto y controlada por quien la manipulaba, llegaba a su centro arrancándole el primer grito impúdico lanzado al aire. El Caballero apretó los dientes intentando controlarse, dominar sus instintos y no tomarla ahí mismo, esto era para ella, rozó un poco su miembro con su mano intentando calmar su necesidad. Siguió descendiendo, rozándola con su larga melena celeste, su aliento y los pétalos de la flor; hasta llegar y posicionarse en medio de sus muslos, soplando levemente en esa flor expuesta solamente para él, con su cosmos comenzó a acariciarla ahí, mientras su mirada se aferraba a aquella hermosa imagen, de ella aferrando con sus manos su melena, su boca abierta en placer, escuchaba sus respiraciones agitadas, la mano de él viajando delicadamente en su persona, mientras comenzaba a estimularse; un hormigueo en su bajo vientre, todo este cumulo de sensaciones nuevas en su persona, y no podía creer que el culpable de todo fuera él, ese hombre que había guiado involuntariamente cada decisión en su vida, sudor aperlaba su frente mientras un calor inexplicable la envolvía.

La mano de Albafica subía y bajaba en un desenfrenado ritmo, necesitando llegar a esa tan ansiada liberación, mientras veía las piernas de ella temblar, producto de la tensión antes de explotar, y como si de una poesía se hubiese tratado, tocaron el cielo juntos por primera vez. Sus nombres en sus labios en un grito infinito.

…..

Un gran campo de girasoles sorteaba la brisa, orgullosos seguían el paso del sol, y en el centro de aquel lugar una tumba, hermosamente esculpida con ángeles, en el centro el nombre de su señor. Todas las tardes después de sus labores, acudía a aquel lugar para platicarle su día. Pero esa tarde en particular era su cumpleaños, como aquella noche.

Había sido la noche más hermosa de su vida, y ahora tantos años después aún seguía recordándolo, seguía manteniendo su templo pulcro, a pesar de que los años ya no le permitían moverse con la misma agilidad. Si le preguntaran, _¿volverías a pasar por todo aquello?_ , ella respondería que si mil veces, por ver su rostro despertar todas las mañanas, por ver su sonrisa enmarcando alguno de sus comentarios, por escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios en un murmullo de placer, lo volvería a hacer todo igual, por el amor de aquel hombre que sacrificó su vida por sus ideales… bien había valido todo, sí le permitían tener el recuerdo de esos ojos como plata derretida en su memoria. Antes de levantarse de la tumba leyó el epitafio, desempolvándolo con sus manos. Una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios y lágrimas recorriendo su arrugado rostro, su pelo ya pintaba algunas canas. Porque de alguna manera sabía que esas palabras eran suyas y de nadie más.

 _Díselo con flores._


	3. El Contrato

**A/N: Muy bien, para este fiction estoy tomando en cuenta el hecho de que Mitsumasa Kido embarazó como a preño como a cien mujeres, entre ellas la madre de Ikki y Shun; habiendo dicho esto, debo confesar que fue sumamente candente escribir esto, Ikki me llevó completamente de la mano, él me fue marcando las pautas literal para esté Shot que les dejo. Para esas nuevas peticiones, tengan por seguro que el GioccaxManigoldo se hará, de misma manera el CalveraxKardia, solamente que tendré que primero dar cumplimiento a las peticiones que han visto en la primera lista publicada; así que vuelen su imaginación y déjenme saber que otra pareja se les ocurre. El Soundtrack recomendado para este Shot es Sharp Dressed Men de ZZ Top. Disfruten.**

 **El Contrato**

Todo referente a él generaba un aura temible, desde su andar, su actitud, su altanería, arrogancia y prepotencia. Pero inclusive sabiéndolo no podía evitar acercarse a su guarida, ella sabía que no debía, que no era su lugar, y sin embargo la necesidad la movía a niveles impensados.

Su pelo negro crespo, su mirada sombría, sus labios con sonrisa canina, manos fuertes, torso ancho, pelo en pecho, su voz, su maldita y endemoniada rebeldía, contra ella, contra todos, sabía que su presencia lo había lastimado a niveles inconmensurables, que su entrenamiento había sido duro, que en más de una ocasión había tocado la línea fina entre la vida y la muerte; que lo había humillado, sometido y sobajado cuando niños. Irónica era la situación en la que ahora se encontraba dónde se veía en la necesidad de pedir su ayuda.

Había confiado estúpidamente en que Shun podría convencerlo, era su carta fuerte, porque para ser sinceros quería evitar por todos los medios ésta reunión a solas con él, siempre tenía esta mirada velada, y sinceramente se le crispaban un poco los nervios de tan solo saber que él había accedido a verla en privado, era demasiado astuto, incluso ella la diosa de la sabiduría tenía que admitirlo, tenía la capacidad de sacarle provecho a cualquier situación, en cualquier momento, donde fuera, como fuese. No hay que ser en extremo dramáticos, el ave fénix había defendido, a su manera, los ideales de justicia al igual que todos los caballeros, llegando siempre en el momento preciso para ayudar a sus compañeros, justo cuando más era necesitado aparecía para salvar el día; sin embargo, esta situación nada tenía que ver con el santuario.

Tanto Ikki, como Shun eran los verdaderos herederos de la fortuna que Mitsumasa Kido había dejado, nadie podía negarlo, y a pesar de que todo estuviera a su nombre, Saori quería que con esas cantidades desorbitantes de dinero se creara una fundación para que ningún otro niño sufriera lo que en su momento tanto Seiya como Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki habían sufrido, los maltratos de los que muchas veces fueron víctimas, inclusive a manos del mismo Mitsumasa o ella. Había sido tan tonta, _¿qué sí se arrepentía?_ , pero claro que se arrepentía de todas aquellas actitudes infantiles, innecesarias e inmaduras; pero la vida, su vida como la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra le habían enseñado un par de cosas, entre ellas la humildad.

Conforme avanzaba en aquel auto tratando de acompasar su respiración, repasando muy bien el discurso que tenía preparado, el chofer la llevaba a la dirección que el investigador privado le había dado; guardaba la esperanza de apelar a la bondad que ella sabía aún existían en su corazón, porque a pesar de todo era un buen hombre; bajó de la limusina, portando un vestido color blanco, como desde hacía tanto tiempo era su costumbre, ondeaba levemente en el viento mientras caminaba por el muelle, hasta llegar a un catamarán, donde supuestamente estaba Ikki.

Respiró profundamente preparándose para cualquier situación emergente, con él nada era seguro, mientras intentaba calmar un poco su corazón, tocó tres veces la madera en cubierta para anunciar su presencia; dentro del catamarán el joven rebelde pintó una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, mientras terminaba de bañarse, _no has tardado nada en llegar… Athena._ Ese cosmos lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, sin importar el tiempo o la distancia, sin embargo, le había sorprendido un poco el hecho de que mandara a su hermano, sobre todo con una solicitud así, que involucraba tanto dolor en el pasado de ambos.

Ikki, salió a cubierta, topándose con la mirada expectante de Athena, mientras ella se sonrojaba notoriamente al verlo, c _omo siempre le quitaba el aliento solamente con su presencia_. Tenía puestos unos jeens, no portaba camisa, mostrando su pecho al desnudo, con esta línea de vellos que emergía decadentemente del sur, hasta enmarcar sus pectorales, una toalla secando su melena rebelde, la joven volteó un poco su mirada al mirarle en aquel estado, mientras su sonrisa canina se ensanchaba aún más en su rostro al verla ahí parada; _bien, por lo menos había funcionado, la había traído hasta aquí._

No nos engañemos, si el fénix no quería ser encontrado, ni buscando abajo de las piedras podrían dar con él, simplemente le encantaba ponerla en situaciones de vulnerabilidad, situaciones donde pudiera acorralarla, como ahora.

-Ah Saori—escupió el nombre arrastrando las palabras, mientras la miraba de arriba para abajo con desdén.

La aludida cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, intentando por todos los medios no dejar que la sacara de sus cabales, porque vaya que tenía una facilidad para provocarla, sabía tocar los botones adecuados para obtener su enojo.

-Hola Ikki—dijo con su voz dulce, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, recordando las palabras de Shun, _"es muy fácil que te domine con la mirada, sostenle la mirada, quieres imponer tu autoridad, pero tampoco quieres que se vea altanera, no cedas ante sus provocaciones y sobre todo respira muy hondo"_ , las repetía como un mantra constante en su cabeza.

-¿Qué has venido a buscar, niña? —su voz impregnada de todo el sarcasmo posible.

-¿Podríamos hablar esto en privado? –soltó la joven respirando profundamente, intentando relajar su semblante y no masticar cada palabra que le decía con veneno en la boca.

-Claro…su alteza, pase usted a la sala del trono real—dijo mientras abría la puerta por completo, no se quitó de ahí, espero a que lo rozara cuando pasara a su camarote, y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

La joven diosa esperaba encontrarse con un desastre y ropa tirada por doquier, el pequeño cuarto estaba perfectamente bien ordenado, la cama hecha, la mesita tenía fruta fresca, no había trastos visibles, o zapatos tirados, tenía un aroma cálido, y el piso de madera del lugar estaba perfectamente bien pulido, y el baño se veía perfectamente higiénico. Abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no comentó nada.

-Tanto te sorprende que el lugar este limpio—repuso, siempre era tan trasparente en sus expresiones, no lo podía engañar—pude haber vivido como méndigo hace algunos años Saori, pero no por gusto—terminó con voz desinteresada mientras se sentaba en una de las sillitas, empujando la otra con él pie para que se sentara en la mesa.

Bueno esa acción definitivamente no la esperaba, en el lenguaje de Ikki el hecho de ser invitado a sentarte con él, aunque fuese de una manera tan burda, era una especie de aceptación de tu presencia.

-Ikki, yo he venido aquí para…—pero en el momento la interrumpió, levantando las manos, silenciándola, mientras se acercaba un poco más, recargando sus codos en la mesa, sobando un poco su nuca; eran demasiados recuerdos, demasiado dolor, odio y rencor en su corazón para volver a abrir esa herida cuando apenas acababa de cicatrizar.

-Se a que has venido Saori—dijo con total sinceridad mientras volteaba la vista a la ventana, respirando profundamente—el problema de todo esto es que al firmar eso, al reconocer lo que me pides, tengo que aceptar todo lo demás, y no me apetece, vivo bastante bien así, tengo lo que necesito, nada más y nada menos, la fundación puedes hacerla con o sin nuestra autorización, realmente no entiendo por que estas empecinada en toda la cuestión del reconocimiento—dijo seriamente mientras sintió una de sus cálidas manos rozar las suyas; _maldición, iba a comenzar a desarmarlo._

-Porque es lo justo, es lo que tu hermano y tú se merecen después de tantos años de omisión por parte de Mitsumasa, después del dolor que les fue impuesto, después de todo lo que han sufrido, porque es necesario—las palabras de la diosa salían en un hilo, intentando no llorar.

-Si lo que buscas es apaciguar tu conciencia comprando mi perdón no lo vas a conseguir—soltó enfurecido el hombre, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y azotaba sus manos contra la madera, provocando un pequeño brinquito en Saori, quien lo observaba con ojos tristes y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al respecto.

-No pretendo comprar tu perdón—dijo molesta mientras hablaba con voz de cuello causada por el nudo en la garganta que tenía en ese momento, su mirada dolida lo observaba—simplemente quiero tratar de resarcir el daño, ¿es eso tan difícil de entender? –

-Si es difícil de entender, porque no se puede volver el tiempo atrás, nada puede cambiar lo que pasó, ni las vidas que se perdieron—por su mente cruzaba su madre, su amada esmeralda, el maestro que lo había llenado de tanto odio, era imposible restaurar la herida, lo único que podía hacer era simplemente dejar que cicatrizara.

Saori se levantó de la meza, recorriendo la pequeña distancia que la separaba de él, tirando sus brazos alrededor de su hombro, recargando su cabeza en su pecho sin ningún temor, mientras derramaba lágrimas de impotencia, sus sollozos audibles para él; Ikki cerraba los ojos con fuerza, volteando a los cielos, pidiendo guía a su madre, sus brazos desobedientes y autómatas se posaron alrededor de la mujer frente a él, mientras ella se aferraba más con todo su ser.

-Perdóname—susurraba mientras lo veía a los ojos, sus labios en este puchero tan tierno y provocativo—por favor perdóname—tan corta era la distancia que sentía su aliento rozar su barbilla.

 _Mierda, malditos todos y cada uno de los dioses que te dieron esa mirada tan sincera_ , como expelido por un resorte se zafó de aquel abrazo, necesitaba respirar porque se estaba quedando sin aliento, se pasaba las manos por la cara, mientras lagrimas propias se agalopaban en sus ojos.

-Te he dado mi fidelidad como caballero, ¿Qué más quieres? –dijo con sospechable voz, mientras le daba la espalda. La sentía acercarse, podía sentir su calor mientras se acercaba a él por su espalda, como si de una bola de fuego se tratase.

-Quisiera… quisiera poder sanar tus heridas, poder borrar el pasado, poder estar en buenos términos contigo, que me perdonaras, contar con tu presencia en el santuario—

Él se volteó en el acto, era demasiado lo que pedía, mientras la observaba con un fuego distinto en su mirada, acortando la distancia colocándose frente a ella, y poniendo su frente con la suya, tomándola por los hombros, haciendo un gesto salvaje, rugiendo y mostrando los dientes.

-¿Estas completamente segura que eso es lo que quieres? –los ojos de ella se abrieron por completo mientras sentía las manos de él recórrele lentamente la espalda—porque quizás va a ser el precio más alto que vayas a pagar en tu vida—dijo con total franqueza.

Bajó su mirada para ver si podía detectar duda en ella, pero ni un rastro de miedo estaba alojado en esa mirada, sus manos subieron hasta su nuca y unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso avasallante.

Todo con él era así, todo o nada, blanco o negro, y sus besos eran como el fuego que consumía todo a su paso, tomándolo todo para sí, se estaba quedando sin aliento, pero no importaba, lo seguía a su manera inexperta, aprendiendo dónde y cómo acariciarlo, las manos de ella inamovibles en su pecho, aferrándose a él, con miedo de caer por el temblor tan presente en sus rodillas.

Mientras que manos expertas pasaron de su cuello a su clavícula, acunaron sus senos por encima del vestido, pasaron por su cintura, hasta llegar a su cadera en un camino decadente dejando un calor insoportable a su paso, la aferró, emitiendo otro pequeño gruñido pegándola más a él en un gesto completamente dominante y tan masculino, el beso no menguó en ningún momento, no le daba tregua ni para respirar, sintió como se elevaba en la nada, sus brazos fuertes levantándola del suelo poco a poco, para colocarla en la pequeña cama, una vez acostada abrió los ojos, un choque de miradas presentes, sentimientos contrariados, expresiones sorprendidas, pero ninguno dispuesto a parar algo que ambos sabían era inevitable.

 _Sus ojos_ , _su pelo negro crespo y desordenado, su sonrisa sincera, sus brazos fuertes, sus manos grandes y dominantes, su cicatriz,_ todo en él era fascinante y bello de una manera tosca y varonil, porque desde la infancia era el único capaz de provocar esto en ella, de una manera completamente única y tan de él. 

Comenzó a ponerse completamente roja y azorada cuando observó que se estaba desnudando frente a ella, después de todo jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, sin embargo, su curiosidad pudo más que ella, y lo siguió con la mirada, que era lo que Ikki quería, sentirse presa de su deseo, así como ella lo era del suyo.

Cuando estuvo parado frente a ella en toda su gloriosa desnudez, comenzó a estimularse justo frente a ella, tocaba su miembro de una manera ascendente y descendente, mientras se excitaba con la visión que era Saori a su merced. La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida al verle de esa manera, todo en él era portentoso, con bordes imperfectos, completando un rompecabezas difícil de descifrar; de espíritu indomable, todo en él se veía así, su miembro erecto en mano en decadente imagen, mirada lasciva y cargada de ese peso enorme que era el momento.

-Desnúdate—ordenó con voz ronca por la excitación, siguiendo las ordenes que le habían dado, se hincó sobre el colchó y comenzó a quitarse el vestido blanco lentamente, quedando en ropa interior frente a él, siendo devorada por su mirada que no perdonaba un solo rincón de su piel. Después vino el sostén, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza intentando cubrirse un poco los senos, pero la expresión de él la detuvo.

Cuando por fin se quitó las bragas y quedó completamente desnuda solo para su deleite, Ikki se acercó, y con su otra mano, rozó primero sus labios, luego su cuello, después su clavícula, su pecho desnudo, jugueteando un poco con sus pezones, provocando gemidos pequeños por parte de ella.

Seguía estimulando su miembro con su otra mano, mientras se deleitaba con los gestos que brotaban del hermoso rostro de la mujer frente él.

-Abre la boca, moja bien tus labios, vas a utilizar tu lengua como si trataras de comer una paleta—ella abrió un poco los ojos pero hizo lo instruido sin chistar, sintiendo el contraste de sus rugosas manos en su piel y de la piel suave de su miembro en sus labios, el primer siseo de placer se escuchó salir de Ikki, no podía introducirse en su boca por completo, pero eso no era lo que lo mataba, era su inocencia, la inocencia de sus ojos mientras lo miraba hincada frente a él, completamente a su disposición, para hacer y deshacer con ella lo que le plazca.

-Acuéstate—ordenó entre jadeos, mientras Saori hacía lo instruido, se permitió unos gloriosos minutos observar su hermoso cuerpo. Su piel blanca y marmolea, su melena lila extendida como un abanico, sus delicadas manos aferrando nerviosa las sabanas, sus caderas estrechas, su cintura pequeña, sus prominentes senos, su intimidad velada. Como un hombre sediento de agua se abalanzó sobre ella, como si fuera la misma fuente de la vida; besaba y acariciaba a placer mientras ella se deshacía entre sus caricias, aferrando las sabanas con la desesperación de la inexperiencia.

Con su mano derecha fue dibujando un camino en el interior de sus muslos, poco a poco hasta llegar al lugar deseado, ella abrió los ojos por completo e Ikki le sonreía ladino, introduciendo lentamente su mano en su intimidad, comprobando su excitación, preparándola poco a poco, elevándola al mismo cielo, los ojos de ella se cerraron con fuerza mientras su boca se abría en una "A" muda de placer, su respiración acelerada, arremolinando las sabanas en puños, mientras el gravaba todo en su memoria, cada momento, cada gemido, cada susurro, cada vez que su nombre dejaba sus labios.

 _Ikki_

Cuando sintió que estaba lista, tomó un poco de ese fluido entre sus dedos y lo colocó en él, desde la punta hasta la base, se posicionó en su entrada, no podía esperar más, tenía que llevar esto hasta el final porque de no hacerlo se moriría ahí mismo, mientras ella abría los ojos y extendía sus brazos para él, la beso apasionadamente enterrándose en su interior de una estocada, no dejando escapar de sus labios el alarido de dolor, rompiendo la barrera de su virginidad, se miraron mutuamente, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos.

Adueñándose de todo el momento, lamió las lágrimas a placer probando la sal en ellas, no dejando que se ajustara a su miembro en su interior, o al tamaño de éste, se sentía divinamente estrecha, abrazándolo en su interior de una manera casi posesiva, era cálida, justo como lo había imaginado, un gruñido feral se escapó de su garganta, mientras una sonrisa de triunfo se pintaba en sus facciones. Ella lo veía, la imagen que mostraba era simplemente arrebatadora, no había nada gentil en esto, y tampoco lo esperaba, era demasiada la historia que había entre ellos dos para que la tomara con gentileza, era demasiada la necesidad de este momento para que fuese tierno.

 _Ikki_

Él comenzó a moverse a paso desenfrenado, mientras sus ojos se cruzaban de placer, estaba exageradamente estrecha, deliciosamente estrecha y húmeda, solo para él, sus jadeos no se hicieron esperar en cada arremetida y embestida, mientras que ella gemía. Un cumulo nuevo de sensaciones completamente distintas a todo lo que se hubiera imaginado, aferraba y rasguñaba su espalda a voluntad, mientras un ritmo primitivo tomaba lugar, aferraba sus hombros, mientras sentía como mordía su cuello, su clavícula, sus pechos, no le daría tregua de ninguna manera, sus miradas se encontraban a momentos, destilando todo aquello que no querían ni se atreverían a decir.

En un movimiento tomó ambas piernas de la chica, haciéndolas a sus hombros, logrando con esa posición llegar al punto más álgido de su intimidad, tocando hasta el fondo; una contracción involuntaria en ella apretó su miembro de manera decadente logrando que sus ojos se cruzaran en placer, mientras sus embestidas tomaban nuevos bríos desconocidos para ambos, ninguna otra mujer había sido capaz de sacar este lado feral y posesivo en él. _Solamente ella._

-Ah Ikki, siento, siento que voy a explotar—dijo la joven, provocando una sonrisa en él, _explotar es poco_ , aceleró su paso mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por el interior de su pierna, hasta llegar a ese punto dónde sabía podía activar la más grande de las llaves al placer de una mujer, otro maullido se escapó de su boca, y es que maldición los gestos que hacían eran dignos de una fotografía, la cosa más bella, la expresión en una mezcla perfecta de placer y dolor, el único ruido en el lugar era el de las pequeñas olas chocando contra el catamarán, sus gemidos de placer, sus cuerpos confrontándose, jadeos y respiraciones, los besos que de iban en aumento.

- _Ahhhhh—_ lo sintió, sintió como se contraía a su alrededor cuando emitía aquel alarido, apretándolo en su interior de una manera deliciosa, había tocado el cielo por primera vez, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su sonrisa marcada en sus facciones, conectando sus miradas, mientras ella acariciaba su frente aperlada por el sudor, cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra eran como un bálsamo para su herida alma, mientras su necesidad demolía con todo, con la confusión y todos esos sentimientos encontrados en su interior, perderse en ese mar profundo que eran sus ojos era lo único que le brindaba paz y calma.

Se levantó un poco, rompiendo la conexión de sus cuerpos, provocando un pequeño gemido de frustración en la diosa, mientras él emitía una risa divertida, y la miraba completamente sudada, con marcas en su cuerpo de sus manos y sus labios, _por todos los dioses del averno, era arrebatadoramente hermosa_ , la miró divertido por unos segundos.

-Se buena niña y ponte en cuatro para mí—soltó con voz sensual, provocando una risita en ella por aquella frase, hizo lo que le fue pedido, sintiendo como la palma de él empujaba un poco su pelvis hacía abajo, la tomó por ambos lados de la cadera con fuerza, enterrándose en ella de una sola estocada, ambos emitiendo un gemido por el placer que ese simple movimiento provocó, si la posición anterior la hizo sentir estrellas, ahora el placer que la invadía nublaba su mente y su vista, haciéndose de su larga melena en un puño, y manteniéndola firmemente en la posición con la otra, el dominio de Ikki era irrefutable.

Embestida tras embestida, llevándola una vez más a aquel acalorado infierno de pasión, su garganta afónica por los gritos de placer que cada movimiento arrebataba de ella, mientras los movimientos de él comenzaban a ser más rápido, rayando casi en lo violento, halando la melena lila de Saori hasta lograr que se irguiera por completo, pegando su espalda a su pecho, abrazándola por la cintura, tomando sus pechos en ambas manos, besando y mordiendo, su cuello, hombros y espalda a voluntad; la respiración de él en su oído, excitándola a niveles impensados, sus manos fuertes apresando sus pechos turgentes, jugueteando con sus pezones rozados y pequeños, bañados en sudor, sin importarles mucho el hecho de quien pudiese o no escucharlos, los brazos de ella abrazando su cuello, brindando esa imagen arrebatadoramente sensual; estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más erráticos, mientras una de las manos de Ikki bajaban decadentemente lento por su vientre hasta internarse en el punto deseado, arrancando un violento orgasmo a Saori, siguiéndola él por poco, derramando su simiente dentro de ella con total abandono y pasión.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama, tratando de calmar sus respiraciones, envueltos en su propio sudor, mientras la mezcla de sentimientos amargos volvía para ambos, dándose cuenta de lo que habían hecho, comprendiendo que a final de cuentas esto quizás no volvería a repetirse, no debía repetirse… Ikki llevó sus manos a su rostro, mientras amargas e incontenibles lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, de los alcances que esto podía tener, _había mancillado a su Diosa, había deshonrado su armadura, y lo peor del caso es que no le importaba sí podía mantenerla un poco más entre sus brazos de esta manera_ , Saori limpiaba sus lágrimas con besos, pintando una sonrisa en su rostro que no llegaba a cubrir sus ojos; _había pagado el precio más alto, era cierto, pero lo valía_.

-Firmaré—dijo con finalidad Ikki después de que se hubieron vestido y se miraban largamente, cada uno perdido un poco en sus cavilaciones mentales, observando el atardecer en el horizonte, perdiéndose en el mar azul y profundo.

-Ikki yo… —pero la interrumpió, no la dejó terminar.

-No lo digas, por favor, no termines esa frase que sonaría increíble para ambos—su voz cargada de finalidad mientras la veía a los ojos, sintiendo ese deseo involuntario de volverla a poseer, la diosa se abalanzó sobre sus brazos una vez más, besándolo con abandono, él enredando sus manos en su pelo, tomándola por la cintura, se miraron a los ojos una vez más. La sonrisa que ella tenía pintada en el rostro era lo que lo obligaba a seguir, las manos de ella temblaban al tomarlo de sus mejillas, demostrándole lo vulnerable que estaba en ese momento.

-¿Podré contar con tu presencia en el Santuario? —preguntó esperanzada, sabiendo perfectamente bien la respuesta que le daría.

-Estaré ahí cuando me necesites—dijo él, mientras le sonreía amargamente, era demasiada la tentación de tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos.

-Siempre te necesito—soltó ella con finalidad mientras se alejaba de sus brazos, colocando un sobre con muchos papeles en sus manos, saliendo al pequeño muelle mientras comenzaba a emprender su camino. No permitiéndose mirar atrás porque seguramente regresaría a él.

-Entonces siempre estaré ahí—dijo él por lo bajo, ella no había alcanzado a escuchar esas últimas palabras mientras leía el contrato por encima y sonreía para sus adentros—Oye Saori—la joven se detuvo en sus pasos volteando a verle, escuchando expectante—El contrato tiene un error, quiero renegociar—soltó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, ella sabía perfectamente que estaba bien hecho, lo había leído hasta el cansancio—espero la versión revisada en unos cuantos días—dijo él, logrando provocarle un sonrojo enorme a la joven, mientras reía. Habría que volver a pagar el precio.

Ella se marchó dejándolo a sus pensamientos… la tranquilidad que sentía en aquel momento no se comparaba con nada, solamente quizás con las memorias de su dorada infancia al lado de su madre, Ikki respiró profundamente percibiendo el aroma de Saori en su ser, una sonrisa ladina se pintaba en su rostro al recordarla perdida en sus brazos, _si… definitivamente tenía que renegociar ese contrato._


	4. La Gruya Enjaulada

**A/N: Hola mis queridos Querubines, esta historia está inspirada en esas parejas que no tienen miramientos a la hora de decirse las cosas en la cara, esas personas que son capaces de llevarse al extremo y saben que a lo mejor no es sano, pero que a final de cuentas prefieres una última discusión con él/ella, a una vida sin haberle conocido. El soundtrack para este capítulo es "Once upon a time in america" de Enio Morricone. Saludos.**

 **La Gruya Enjaulada**

La había visto tres o cuatro veces en toda su vida, si realmente se sinceraba consigo mismo la información que tenía sobre ella era por su habilidad para indagar y espiar; siempre que la veía tenía aquella expresión ilegible con aquel semblante frío característico en su rostro, generalmente eran por encomiendas específicas de su maestro que acudía a Lemuria, conforme los años pasaban anhelaba esos momentos pequeños donde podría verla aunque fuese tan solo por unos minutos.

Su presencia constante era un fantasma en su cabeza, desde aquella primera vez que la había visto salir a recibirle para guiarlo dentro de aquella torre, hace trece años; de andar altanero, mirada desafiante, y su melena tan sedosa a la vista, siempre que la veía tenía que frenar su mano para no alcanzarla y tocarla, para no dejarse llevar por aquella inercia. La impresión que había provocado en él había sido tal, aquella primera vez, que no dejaba de revivir su encuentro con la aprendiz. Repasando su nombre en su cabeza una y otra vez… _Yuzuriha._

Era solamente cuestión de tiempo para que su maestro notase la profunda impresión que Yuzuriha había provocado en aquel chico que consideraba su hijo, ya que Manigoldo no era de la clase de muchachos que soñaba despiertos o emitía pequeños suspiros imperceptibles a cualquier hora del día.

Cualquiera que conociera al caballero dorado de Cáncer te diría que era un ser sumamente frío, carente de apegos emocionales, listo para la batalla, arrogante, percibido incluso como prepotente, sin embargo su maestro conocía la realidad de su discípulo mejor que nadie. Un joven callado, retraído en su interior, de emociones intensas y complicadas, difíciles de entender, por lo que no le sorprendía para nada que con tan solo unos poco encuentros le hubiese bastado para decidir tan rotundamente que la joven era merecedora de sus sentimientos.

Desde aquel momento el juego del amor lo tuvo muchos años jugando en una especie de estire y afloja difícil de resistir para él, en donde siempre que tenía una oportunidad preguntaba por la discípula del hermano de su maestro, velando por la vida de la joven en más de una ocasión.

No habían intercambiado muchas palabras entre ellos, generalmente se limitaban a conversaciones sumamente superficiales o respecto a las misiones, todo había sido así entre ellos, casual y profesionales; hasta aquella tarde donde recibió aquella misión peculiar de su maestro.

Estaba en el templo mayor hincado frente al gran patriarca, mientras esperaba el plan de marcha, jamás se imaginó que tendría un compañero en aquella misión, mejor dicho una compañera.

Reconocería su cosmos donde fuera, y al sentirla entrar a aquel lugar, sintió inmediatamente su latir acelerarse, reprendiéndose internamente por aquella reacción tan estúpida, la misión era simple, reconocimiento en Italia, ubicar a los pueblos amigos y enemigos, reclutando de ser posible jóvenes para la causa. Sería una misión larga eso era claro, tres meses como mínimo… tres meses donde el único rostro que vería sería el de ella.

…..

-No entiendo por qué no quieres detenerte a pedir indicaciones—bufó exasperada la candidata a la armadura de la gruya, mientras miraba al caballero dorado de cáncer dar vuelta una vez más en aquel recodo que acababan de tomar hacía menos de una hora. Porqué simplemente no admitir en voz alta lo que ya sabían ambos.

Estaban perdidos, eso era obvio, la cuestión era saber que tanto se habían distanciado del camino, pero eso solamente lo sabrían si se paraban a preguntarle a algún lugareño como lo había sugerido hacía menos de tres segundos, cosa a la que Manigoldo se negaba rotundamente

-Sé exactamente donde estamos, mujer—repitió por enésima vez el aludido, masticando cada palabra entre dientes, a punto de perder sus estribos.

-De ser así no habríamos pasado por aquel árbol que marqué… hace una hora por cierto—dijo con todo el sarcasmo impregnado en su voz, Manigoldo cerraba sus puños intentando por todos los medios no soltarle un golpe y recordándose que ésta era la chica que había ocupado su mente y corazón durante toda su juventud y adolescencia prácticamente.

La volteó a ver con el rabillo del ojo, no admitiría que estaban perdidos, _porque no lo estaban_ , simplemente se había distraído un poco al verla correr frente a él, no le ayudaba para nada ver semejantes muslos torneados, con aquella ropa que no cubría mucho dejando poco a la imaginación, y su rostro, su aroma y su melena… bufo exasperado, volteando a cualquier otro lado intentando concentrarse en el mapa que sostenía, y no en la incómoda erección que iba y venía desde hacía media hora.

-Si mal no recuerdo tu misión era acompañarme y asistirme mujer, así que se una buena asistente y cállate—dijo secamente, impregnándole más veneno a su voz del que quería, sorprendiéndose y de paso a ella, se pasó la mano por la cara intentando calmarse un poco, emitiendo un respiro largo. Su voz era meliflua para él, simplemente escucharla decir su nombre por primera vez, fue sentir una descarga de corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo.

 _"_ _Excelente Manigoldo, muy bien, seguro estas provocando una excelente impresión en ella"_ su mente le gritaba irónicamente mientras pensaba que esto no podría ser peor, por lo menos eso pensaba. Yuzuriha simplemente se cruzó de brazos volteando a ver el mapa, intentando descifrarlo.

Estaban perdidos en medio de un bosque en Italia, no sabían exactamente en qué parte del bosque, o de Italia si eran exageradamente sinceros, el horizonte mostraba los primeros rayos del ocaso a lo lejos, y para colmo un cumulo de nubes comenzaba a formarse, fuertes relámpagos se escuchaban en los cielos, oscureciendo todo como por arte de magia desatando una lluvia torrencial, se movieron rápidamente dentro del follaje para intentar cubrirse de la tormenta que caía.

Sin embargo el monzón no conocía de jerarquías o misiones, mojando por completo el mapa y de paso dejándolo inservible para su posterior lectura y uso, la joven gritó exasperada.

-Perfecto—sus manos golpearon la corteza de un árbol seco, logrando partirlo para arrancando la madera y colocándola a manera de refugio encima de otras ramas—simplemente perfecto, ahora no tenemos mapa, estamos completamente mojados y sin saber a dónde ir, eres un excelente líder Manigoldo—

El caballero volteó a verla con sus ojos llenos de ira, eso era evidente para ambos, hasta toparse con aquella imagen que él simplemente no se esperaba, las vendas que normalmente la cubrían estaban empapadas, brindando una imagen de su escote, completamente transparente, el chaleco que llevaba encima se ceñía como una segunda piel a su cuerpo, lo mismo de aquellas bermudas, las formas completamente a la vista y Manigoldo cerraba sus puños, mientras los volvía a abrir, un nuevo calor apoderándose de su mirada.

-Ahora piensas culparme de la lluvia mujer—dijo con su voz sedosa arrastrando las palabras, mientras se volteaba a otro lado, intentando por todos los medios no tomarla en ese momento y lugar, intentando no ceder ante los impulsos más bajos de su ser.

-No soy estúpida—lo tomó del hombro y lo volteó—mírame cuando te hablo, no te estoy culpando por la lluvia, pero si te culpo de la situación, si hubieras preguntado a un lugareño como te sugerí mmmmhhhh—la tenía que silenciar de alguna manera, y en aquel momento con el frio y la lluvia que caía a cantaros no se le ocurrió mejor manera de callarla que besándola.

Todo en su vida había sido así, desde que era pequeño estaba acostumbrado a tomar todo por su voluntad, en el momento que quería, esta vez no sería la diferencia, los años de espera, los sentimientos en su interior, el cumulo de emociones, la admiración, el deseo, simplemente había sido demasiado, no podía tolerar tenerla otra semana cerca de esta manera sin hacerla suya.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al sentir una respuesta por parte de la joven entre sus brazos, correspondiéndole con el mismo fervor y sentimiento, besándolo con ira, con coraje, la tomó de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo por completo, dejó caer la caja de Cáncer detrás de él, mientras dejaba sus manos vagar por el cuerpo de ella, sintiendo como se arqueaba de manera deliciosa contra sí.

-Es tu culpa—soltó sin aliento Yuzuriha, mientras volteaba a verlo a los ojos, con renovados bríos, provocando una risa estridente en él, que asentía con la cabeza admitiendo su culpa. Para después volverla a tomar entre sus brazos y besarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sintiendo en su interior un alivio inaudito.

No sabía por qué le había respondido aquel beso, simplemente lo hizo porque así lo había sentido, porque así lo había querido, todo con aquel hombre provenía de las entrañas, sus respuestas, lo que provocaba en su interior, jamás había perdido tanto los estribos en su persona, hasta que lo había conocido a él. Desde la primera vez que lo había visto provocó un desequilibrio en su persona, por lo que se había prohibido a sí misma ahondar en el caballero dorado más de lo necesario.

Manigoldo era un factor volátil para ella, de sentimientos extraños y volubles, se había negado tanto tiempo a sí misma la oportunidad de conocerle que en el momento en que la convivencia se había extendido tanto tiempo reventaba a cada oportunidad que tenía contra él, todo para provocar en él esas reacciones que ella sentía en su interior, no era justo que simplemente ella estuviese tan desequilibrada por él. Siendo sorprendida de una manera impresionante cuando sintió sus labios en los suyos, solamente aquello había logrado calmar su ansiedad.

Se besaron como si la vida se les fuera en ello, no importándoles la situación, el poco refugio que tenían, que estuviesen enterrando los pies en fango, no les importó nada, ella se aferraba a sus hombros, mientras sentía un rastro de fuego recorrer su cuerpo, las manos de Manigoldo dejaban explosiones por donde atravesaban. Y así como inició lo detuvo, de una manera abrupta alejándose de él inmediatamente.

-¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el caballero, mientras intentaba acercarse a ella.

-No, no puedo permitirme seguir con esto es una ofensa…-sin embargo Manigoldo no la dejó terminar.

-Ofensa… ¿ofensa?, ¿es una ofensa vivir lo que sientes en el momento que lo sientes?, eso es una ofensa, estas muy equivocada Yuzuriha, puede que yo perdiera el camino, pero estas tan encerrada en ti misma que te has perdido dentro de tus cavilaciones mentales—bufó exasperado y frustrado mientras la miraba, los ojos de la joven abiertos de par en par, mientras escuchaba aquella verdad dolorosa provenir de aquellos labios que hacía menos de cinco minutos atrás la habían llevado al cielo.

Después de aquello la misión había sido cumplida en total silencio, de vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban en las noches, cargadas de aquel calor y fuego que habían experimentado juntos en ese beso, sin embargo nadie hacía referencia a esa noche que se encontraba en su pasado, y cuando volvieron al santuario, cada uno regreso a sus vidas y rutinas.

…..

Es noche sería la última para él, estaba seguro, porque jamás permitiría que su maestro fuese solo a enfrentar a los dioses gemelos, es irónico como el hecho de estar tan consiente de tu próxima muerte pone en perspectiva las cosas para ti, acababa de encerrar al caballero de Pegaso en las celdas, el muchacho testarudo tenía que sobrevivir un poco más por el bien de todos; ahora en la soledad de su templo en lo único que podía pensar era en ella, y en aquella noche, los recuerdos atestando su cabeza a manera de sentencia… _no podría volver a besarla una vez más_ , a lo lejos escuchó unos pasos queriendo atravesar su templo.

Salió inmediatamente colocándose frente a los trasgresores de la cuarta casa, frente a él los caballeros de unicornio y de la gruya, seguramente al rescate de Pegaso.

-No puedo dejarlo pasar—soltó con voz tranquila, mientras no podía evitar verla portar orgullosa su armadura de plata, se veía endemoniadamente hermosa, con esa mirada altiva, rebelde como solamente ella sabía, sin portar la máscara que le obligaban a las demás, una guerra santa se cernía sobre de los y en lo único que podía pensar era en esa sonrisa sincera que por vez primera le mostraba.

-Yato, vete, yo me encargo del caballero—dijo la joven gruya, mientras tanteaba al caballero, que no se inmutó al momento de ver al joven unicornio pasar a un lado de él.

-¿No te parece que tienes demasiado confianza en ti misma?—soltó con una voz en tono burlón mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hasta estar a escasos centímetros de distancia, colocando sus manos en la cintura de la joven—por que ciertamente tienes que pagar el precio para pasar por mi templo—dijo el juguetón, mientras le arrancaba un beso sin miramientos, siendo correspondido inmediatamente por la gruya, que se aferró a él en el acto.

No demoraron mucho en desprenderse de sus armaduras y sus ropajes, quedando completamente desnudos uno frente al otro, admirando lo que tocaban y sentían con su piel. Cuerpo contra cuerpo en una lucha por poder, mientras un cumulo de emociones se apoderaba de los dos.

Pequeñas lágrimas se agalopaban en los ojos de Yuzuriha, pero se negaba a que la última memoria que Manigoldo tuviera de ella fuera la de su rostro con llanto, por lo que sonreía ante la ironía de la situación, sintiendo sus labios recorrer su cuerpo, mientras su espalda en el piso del templo se arqueaba ante la sensación.

¿Cómo había llegado ante aquella situación?, ¿en qué momento había dejado que todas sus emociones se salieran de control ganándole a su razón? Es que siempre era así con Manigoldo, él representaba lo más volátil para ella, y quizás por eso jamás se había permitido ceder ante su necesidad de conocerle, pero ahora en la antesala de la muerte poco importaba si cedía o no, porque aunque fuese solamente esa vez le pertenecería momentáneamente en cuerpo y alma.

Verla recostada de esa manera con su melena extendida como abanico, su cuerpo desnudo y tembloroso ante él, en completa rendición a sus sentimientos, era una buena manera de irse, porque por lo menos una vez podría amarla con todo lo que tenía sin arrepentirse de lo que podría suceder.

Sus senos perfectos, su vientre de paloma, sus piernas rodeando su cadera, sus manos aferrando las suyas, respiración acelerada, mejillas rozadas, mirada fija en sus ojos, dejando que la devorará de todas las maneras posibles que su cuerpo lo dejara, sus manos burdas y ásperas en contraste con su piel blanca, delicada y suave.

Sintiendo cada centímetro, guardando cada rincón en su memoria, permitiendo que su cosmos la acariciara y dejando entrar el de ella, era demasiado el deseo, demasiada la necesidad, entró en ella en una estocada certera, arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

Se movió rápidamente, sin compasión, dejando que sintiera lo mucho que la deseaba, lo mucho que la necesitaba, sintiendo esa mezcla de dolor y anhelo en su interior, mientras por vez primera se reprendía con el pasado, preguntándose por qué simplemente no había ido a ella, por qué se había dejado dominar por el orgullo y por el ego. Ahora la gruya era presa de su amor y su deseo, porque no importaba el tiempo, las vidas que pasaran él la encontraría.

Sus movimientos dentro de ella no eran piadosos o cuidadosos, y Yuzuriha no lo habría querido de otra manera, así era todo con él, fuego que quemaba desde el interior dejando en cenizas todo a su paso, pero ahora no le importaba que la consumiera desde el interior, si eso le permitía ser suya solo esta vez.

-Te amo—su voz sonó fuerte y clara en su oído, arrebatándole el llanto que tenía guardado en su interior, mientras el derramaba lagrimas propias y se movía sin compasión, con furia, mientras sus respiraciones se aceleraban, entremezcladas con los gemidos de placer y dolor de ella, besos eran intercambiados, esa clase de besos que te roban el alma y te dejan sin nada, cada embestida de él era acompañada por un movimiento de cadera de ella.

Sus movimientos cada vez más erráticos, mientras se miraban a los ojos, tratando de ignorar las lágrimas que ambos habían derramado, a punto de alcanzar el cielo juntos, para después bajar al infierno de la realidad una vez más.

Sus manos varoniles aferradas a su cadera, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando en una colisión primitiva, sudor recorriendo sus cuerpos, mientras el sentía su interior caliente y mojado, su erección firme destrozándola una y otra vez, llevándola a limites impensables para ella.

-Te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi, has sido presa de mis ojos desde el momento en que te conocí, y juro que no importan las vidas, el tiempo, te volveré a encontrar… Yuzuriha—sonaba agitado, con voz entrecortada por el placer, mientras ella tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, bebiendo cada una de las palabras dirigidas a su persona, una sonrisa en su rostro, lo besaba con dejo y abandono, ¿qué caso tenía ahora negar sus sentimientos?

-Manigoldo—sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta en mudo placer, mientras se dejaba hacer, alcanzando el cielo juntos, uno en los brazos del otro, la dejó irse sin decirle lo que iba a suceder, su cuerpo mucho más relajado y enfocado a lo que venía.

-Si mueres… prométeme que vendrás por mí—dijo Yuzuriha, mientras volteaba a verlo desde la parte posterior del templo.

-Claro—soltó de buena gana—te encerraré en una pequeña jaula mi amor, espero y mi corazón sea suficiente—dijo sinceramente provocando que ella regresara corriendo a besarlo.

Se besaron una vez más como si la vida se les fuera en ese simple acto, sus manos aferradas a sus cuerpos, frentes unidas, mientras acompasaban sus respiraciones.

-Prefiero ser presa de tu corazón, que jamás haberte conocido—antes de partir de aquel templo para no volverse a ver ella lo dijo por única vez—te amo Manigoldo—


	5. Corazón Salvaje

**A/N: Hola mis queridos querubines, primero que nada les pido una disculpa por la demora, pero me encontraba trabajando en mi otro fic de Harry Potter, entre eso, trabajo y vida en general se me había dificultado un poco subir la actualización, quiero agradecer esos nuevos Follows, Reviwes y Favortes, WOOW de verdad sigo sorprendiéndome por la calidez en sus comentarios y les agradezco que me acompañen y cooperen a esta locura.**

 **Ahora, respecto al Fic, Kardia es un personaje complejo, espero poder haber logrado captar su dicotomía, ya que sé es uno de los shots esperados por todos, no me queda más que decirles GRACIAS, DESEARLES UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD, Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, lleno de luz, amor abundancia y muchas cosas bellas, avisar que en Always and Forever estaré tratando de publicar el nuevo capítulo el sábado a más tardar. Éste capítulo está especialmente dedicado a un ser que he podido conocer en la distancia y a quién valoro en el alma Carola Gigi, amiga si estas leyendo esto, quiero que sepas que nada dura para siempre, lo mismo con el dolor, nos acostumbramos a vivir con eso, y seguimos adelante, Kardia y yo tenemos un mensaje para ti. Les recomiendo muuucho su fic por cierto, Veneno, si tienen una oportunidad dense una vuelta y lean a una autora a quien le veo un futuro hermoso. Gigi, este capítulo tiene especial dedicatoria para ti.**

 **Soundtrack, Corazón Salvaje de Manuel Mijares… disfruten!**

 **Corazón Salvaje.**

Desde que era pequeño lo habían desahuciado, por su corazón, todo era culpa de su maldito corazón que quería darse por vencido mucho antes de haber vivido, tenía recuerdos de pasar muchos días postrado en una cama mientras escuchaba a los niños reír afuera, recordaba como lo hacía rabiar aquello; el galeno del pueblo le había dicho que no tendría posibilidad de llegar a vivir muchos años, negado ante aquella posibilidad, ante la abrupta caída del telón sin verdades veladas; aquellas duras palabras habían provocado una reacción que pocas personas serían capaces de entender hasta la fecha, decidiendo por impulso y necesidad, huyó.

Salió huyendo de aquella casa hogar en la que se encontraba; siendo huérfano desde una edad temprana no habría nadie que se preocupara por él realmente, y así, con el último soplo de vida que le permitieran los dioses recorrería el mundo, viviría al máximo, haciendo que cada día valiera, le cobraría a la vida todo aquello que le negaría en esos años por venir.

Tiempo después, no habiendo logrado huir muy lejos de su ciudad natal, cuando su corazón agonizaba en las ruinas de la Acrópolis, un anciano con las manos heladas se le acercó, brindándole un poco de bondad, en lo que el niño pensaba sería su lecho de muerte, delirando creyó haberlo visto portar una armadura; jamás olvidaría ese zumbido en sus oídos, cómo los latidos de su corazón dolían, sintiendo que su cuerpo implosionaba, la impotencia de aquel momento, de saber que iba morir y no poder hacer nada al respecto, odiaba esa sensación, el miedo a la muerte, el miedo a dejar este mundo sin siquiera haber podido conocerlo.

 _Ta tra ta tra_

La mirada atenta de quien después conocería como Krest de Acuario en él, cuestionando su necesidad de vivir, jamás esperaría la prorroga que le sería extendido, porque ese día el anciano caballero acompañado de su discípulo que después se convertiría en su mejor amigo; había visto algo, algo que lo hacía digno de beber la sangre de la diosa Athena brindándole el don de poder alargar su vida, brindándole el poder decidir sobre su destino, permitiéndole entrenar duro para después convertirse en el caballero dorado de escorpio; desde aquel momento en adelante el don del _misopethamenos_ le ayudó a continuar con sus días, incluyendo en su filosofía el vivir cada día al máximo.

…..

La pequeña Sasha corría de la vestal que la cuidaba, escondiéndose en medio de unas columnas cerca de la casa de Piscis, logrando escapar así de la atención que le habían dado, era la tercera vez en la semana que se había logrado escabullir de esa manera; probablemente Sage tendría un ataque, al igual que Sísifo, pero a veces se sentía tan encerrada en ese enorme templo que necesitaba vagar por ahí.

Así que, con báculo en mano, decidió pagar una visita a su persona preferida, ciertamente ya no era ninguna niña, acababa de cumplir doce años, y tenía el suficiente criterio para poder diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo, pero era abrumador tener tanto poder de decisión entre sus manos, saberse poseedora del destino de tantos, guardiana de la vida de tantos seres; se mordió el labio un poco mientras continuaba con su camino, cuando este tipo de situaciones se presentaban en su mente y dudaba de sí misma, retrayéndose en su interior, la persona adecuada siempre era él, el único que alegraba su corazón, el único capaz de entenderla, que no medía sus palabras por el simple hecho de tener a una diosa frente a él, que le hablaba honesta y duramente de ser necesario, y ahora lo era.

Pasó corriendo por los templos como una pequeña ráfaga, era rápida eso había que concedérselo, la mayoría de los caballeros dorados se encontraban montando guardia, sin embargo al sentir el cosmos perturbado de la pequeña diosa la dejaron pasar sin mayor preámbulo, sabían en búsqueda de quién estaba…corrió hasta llegar a la octava casa, donde se encontró a un caballero de escorpio entrenando arduamente, su espalda tensa con lozas encima mientras hacía flexiones, exhalando pesadamente, su melena recogida con un listón para que no le estorbara, tenía solamente un pantalón puesto y su pecho descubierto, cuando Sasha entró al templo, Kardia ni siquiera levantó la mirada, la había sentido desde el momento en el que había salido del templo de Athena con esa agitación interna, una sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en su rostro y bufó exasperado mientras una mirada picara ocupaba sus facciones, continuó haciendo sus ejercicios.

-¿Qué quieres niña? — su mirada fija en el piso mientras descendía una vez más con las losas, sudor apelando su frente y su pecho, la volteó a ver levemente, dándose cuenta de que su voz había salido más dura de lo que planeaba.

-¿Jamás te has preguntado lo que sería tener una vida normal? —preguntó crípticamente la infanta, mientras fijaba esa mirada habida de conocimiento en sus ojos.

 _Malditos tus ojos y tu rostro_. pensaba Kardia para sus adentros, mientras se quitaba la pesada indumentaria de su espalda, para después sentarse en el piso y respirar trabajosamente intentando calmar su corazón. La miró nuevamente

-Si hubiese tenido una vida normal habría muerto a los once años Sasha—dijo secamente, mientras se secaba con una toalla el sudor, mostrándose ante ella sin ningún tipo de pudor, provocando un sonrojo bello en sus mejillas que no pasó desapercibido para el caballero, un gesto de extrañeza se dibujó en sus facciones— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —la mirada de Kardia siempre tenía esta cualidad animal que la intimidaba y la movía profundamente, no terminaba de comprender cómo alguien pudiese mirar de esa forma, como un depredador al acecho constante, como si fuese capaz de tragarte por completo con una sola mirada, era esa mirada de él la que lograba sacar de ella verdades que ningún otro podía.

-No es justo—dijo con voz apesadumbrada y queda. Se sentó frente a él dejando el báculo a un lado, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, contenidas apenas, el caballero limpió una lagrima que corría por su mejilla, pero su rostro reflejaba dureza.

-¿Qué es lo que no es justo niña? —sus manos sobre su cabeza de manera condescendiente, y esa mirada suya con la capacidad de desnudar su alma sin proponérselo, intentando comprender un poco más la situación.

-No es justo que… el único fin por el cual haya venido al mundo sea una guerra, quiero saber tantas cosas, quiero conocer tantos lugares, Kardia—el joven la miraba con una mezcla de enojo y decepción, emitiendo un largo respiro y pinchándose la nariz, se levantó del suelo con la espalda tensa aún por el ejercicio intentando no perder la paciencia con la chica que aún tenía tanto por crecer y madurar, sin embargo no por eso dejaría de decirle la verdad, la volteó a ver ahora con un semblante distante, mientras de su boca salían palabras duras y reales.

-Voy a decirte algo que quizás tú ya sabes—su voz la sorprendió, no lo había sentido aproximarse, levantó la vista cuando sintió las manos del caballero sobre sus hombros, como muchas veces antes, su tacto despertaba en ella un sentimiento distinto a cualquier otro, era como si lo _añorase_ , volteó inmediatamente, levantando la vista del suelo, sintió sus brazos levantarla de aquel lugar, y rodearla de una manera protectora, reconfortando su incertidumbre con aquel gesto tan simple, sintiéndose protegida, poco le importó el sudor—el mundo es un lugar muy duro, y por más fuerte que seas, es capaz de arrodillarte a golpes, y tenerte permanentemente sometido, eso si tú lo permites—

La soltó y la volvió a colocar en el suelo, para después pararse a un lado de ella, a escasos centímetros de distancia. La pequeña diosa prestaba fina atención a sus palabras, mientras tomaba el dedo meñique del caballero con su mano derecha, estrechándolo entre su pequeño apéndice como para tomar fuerza de él.

-Ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie golpea más fuerte que la vida o el destino, no importa lo fuerte que golpeas, sino lo fuerte que pueden golpearte. Resistir y avanzar; tu eres claro ejemplo de eso; hay que soportar sin dejar de avanzar, así es como se gana, si tú sabes lo que vales, entonces ve y consigue eso que quieres, pero tendrás que soportar los golpes, o las desilusiones—soltó el caballero de escorpio de manera reflexiva, correspondiendo el apretón—no has nacido en este mundo por una simple guerra, has venido a este mundo a brindar luz, paz, justicia y amor… nosotros, tus caballeros estamos dispuestos a morir por esos ideales Sasha, así que cada vez que decidas que no es justa esa existencia, recuerda que habemos muchos que solamente existimos gracias a ti—

Unas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la pequeña, entendiendo perfectamente bien a lo que se refería el caballero de escorpio, tenía tanto que aprender, había sido tan egoísta, pensando solamente en ella misma, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras limpiaba el dejo de lágrimas en sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. Kardía tenía este efecto mágico en ella, en cualquier situación, a pesar de todo siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para reconfortarla, _muy a su manera_ , pero lo hacía.

Tomó el báculo del suelo, y comenzó a emprender camino al templo de Athena sin mediar ninguna palabra más.

-Pensé que estabas aburrida—soltó de pronto su persona favorita, haciéndola reír en el proceso, despertando en ella esa habida chispa de curiosidad con necesidad de aprender.

-¿A dónde me llevaras esta vez? —dijo la pequeña en tono burlesco, abriendo los ojos muy grandes— ¿otro bar? — se puso una mano en el rostro y abrió la boca en son de sorprendida.

-No, hoy vamos a ir a Rodorio, ve por tu capa, cúbrete bien—

-Es una misión de escape caballero—soltó en tono "marcial", a lo que Kardia se hincó para responder con "toda la seriedad" del mundo.

-Así es mi señora, hoy la llevaré a probar los mejores pasteles del lugar—

Sasha salió corriendo en búsqueda de su capa, mientras dejaba al caballero con sus pensamientos, su mirada lejana y perdida, mientras una mano soltaba su cabellera de aquel amarre.

-Es imposible Kardia—se dijo a sí mismo emitiendo un suspiro largo, mientras se repetía esas palabras una y otra vez como un mantra.

…..

Su respiración era agitada, sudor que parecían lenguas de fuego recorrían su frente aperlada, su frente arrugada en expresión dolorosa, emitiendo un pequeño gemido, mientras se movía violentamente dando girones en el colchón, las sabanas olvidadas en el piso; de la comisura de sus labios salía un poco de sangre mientras su corazón hacía un pequeño ruidito al andar.

 _Ta tra ta tra_

Estaba teniendo otra crisis; hacía tanto que no le pasaba, _maldición_ , era consiente de eso en su sueño, sin embargo, incapaz de despertar por la fiebre que lo hacía delirar lo único que le quedaba era elevar su cosmos en un débil llamado a su amigo para que acudiera en su ayuda. Ignorando que, desde la parte superior de la acrópolis, _su mejor amiga_ , corría a su lado, consiente de su estado crítico.

Inmediatamente sintió a su lado una presencia, pero ese cosmos con un brillo infinito y calidez insuperable no le pertenecían a Degel, con tacto sanador en su pecho fue despertado de aquella prisión en la que se encontraba. Sus ojos abriéndose de a poco, intentando acompasar su respiración, no se podía mover tan ágilmente como lo hubiese deseado, pero pudo sostener la mano que estaba firmemente colocada en su pecho acompasando su corazón, que además curaba el fuego interno de sus órganos.

-Que bueno que despiertas—la voz de Sasha perforando su alma, era impresionante para Kardia el efecto único que podía tener su voz en él, ella era quizás la única persona capaz de calmar su ira. Al voltear la mirada se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en su cama, a un lado suyo… demasiado cerca, podía sentir su cadera contra la suya, ¿ _en qué momento se había perfilado así su cadera?,_ su miradas soñolienta se desvió invariablemente a su cintura como punto de quiebre, mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre él, dejando entre ver sus senos bien definidos; parpadeó un par de vez para sacarse de esa ensoñación, reprendiéndose internamente por si quiera permitirse haberla mirado de aquella manera; pudo percibir a un lado de ella un cuenco con hielos, con sus finas manos tomaba los hielos y los colocaba en un paño que después le ponía en su frente, rozando su torso de vez en cuando con el de ella, inconsciente de la reacción que eso podría provocar en el cuerpo del caballero. Su tacto delicado y suave como caricias ayudándolo a regresar al mundo terrenal… demasiado terrenal quizás.

-No esperes que te agradezca niña—soltó con voz débil por su delirio, sus ojos enfocándola con precisión, bebiendo y guardando en su memoria su rostro con sonrisa socarrona y burlona, lo miraba a los ojos para contagiarlo de aquel animo juguetón… lo conocía demasiado bien, una sonrisa gemela comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro, pero en su interior un pensamiento distinto, _¿en qué momento había crecido tanto?, ¿cuándo había pasado el tiempo?, ¿en qué momento se había convertido en aquella hermosa criatura?_. Volteó a la ventana que dejaba entrar un viento fresco, intentando callar un poco su interior, la temperatura fresca sirviendo como bálsamo para su temperatura corporal mientras las estrellas de su constelación lo saludaban en el cielo, emitía un largo suspiro, para después mirarla una vez más.

Cada que Sasha sentía esa mirada encima, una extraña sensación se apoderaba de la boca de su estómago sintiendo algo parecido a un aleteo en su interior, haciendo que sus mejillas se sintieran acaloradas e incluso en ese estado convaleciente, tenía esa capacidad de brindarle una cualidad animal a sus ojos.

-Jamás esperaría eso querido amigo—su voz delicada lo arropaba en ese momento de vulnerabilidad, odiaba con todo su ser que lo viera de esta manera, sin embargo, la dejo ser; la conocía bien y sabía perfectamente que no la podría hacer cambiar de opinión.

Ambos voltearon a la puerta al escuchar unos pasos apresurados entrar al recinto, el caballero de Acuario llegaba despavorido a la cámara privada de su mejor amigo, casi sin aliento y los ojos desorbitados, al haber sentido su llamado.

-Kardia—sin embargo, se detuvo en el acto al ver aquella melena violácea en el lecho de su compañero; no era la primera vez que encontraba a la diosa atendiendo diligente al caballero de escorpio, sus acciones eran precisas, memorizadas a un nivel impresionante, y hablaban volúmenes para cualquiera que supiera la predilección que la diosa le profesaba; bañándolo con su cosmos y haciendo despertar la sangre sagrada en el interior del escorpión dorado, era clara la conexión que compartían desde aquel viaje a México, sanándolo, siempre lo sanaba de sus heridas físicas, y de las espirituales también.

-Llegas tarde—bufó exasperado, sacándolo de aquella cavilación mental momentánea—imagina que de verdad hubiese sido una emergencia, habría muerto de la manera más estúpida, en mi cama, lejos del campo de batalla—alegó con recelo mientras lo miraba de reojo, porque no importaba cuanto tratase, no podía despegar sus ojos de aquella sonrisa hipnótica frente a él.

-Bueno, entonces demos gracias a Athena que tengas una excelente enfermera y que llegó a tiempo—Degel hablaba con ironía impregnado su voz, provocando una pequeña risita en la joven, que después de años conviviendo con sus caballeros había logrado conocerlos a este nivel íntimo y personal.

Kardia volteo a verlo molesto, aventándole una almohada en el acto, que el caballero esquivó ágilmente, haciendo chocar sin querer su torso descubierto con el rostro de Sasha, que dé la impresión se quedó pasmada, hacía mucho que no lo tenía así de cerca, cuando era pequeña solía venir en las solitarias noches y pedirle que le contara cuentos para dormir, su voz logrando tranquilizarla, se quedaba dormida en sus brazos, y a la mañana siguiente la despertaría con un comentario acido, restándole importancia a la situación. Sin embargo, a partir de cierta edad él simplemente la regresaba en brazos a su templo después de que se quedara dormida, Sasha en su inocencia ignoraba la razón.

La cercanía de aquella situación provocó una reacción natural en ella, hacía tanto que no la dejaba abrazarlo, que tener su torso pegado en su cara provocó que se pusiera de mil colores, Degel abrió los ojos como platos, mientras hacía señales con sus ojos, Kardia abriendo los ojos como platos tomó la sabana que estaban en el suelo entre sus manos, y como niño pequeño se cubrió hasta la barbilla, provocando que Sasha volviese a reír divertida, restándole importancia a la situación.

-Creo que ya hemos podido estabilizar la crisis—dijo la joven con voz pensativa, mientras tocaba la frente del escorpión convaleciente, piel contra piel, y era como sentir un choque eléctrico recorrerle, el aludido la miró directamente a los ojos, un contacto visual que duró apenas segundos, su corazón lo delataba una vez más con aquel extraño compás.

 _Ta tra ta tra._

Los ojos de su mejor amigo lo observaban como un halcón desde el marco de la puerta, a veces odiaba ser un libro abierto para él; sabía que los sentimientos que había desarrollado en su interior eran imposibles, está prohibido, pero su maldito corazón lo delataba una vez más en proximidad de su esencia, como adoraba con cada fibra de su ser la presencia de esta dulce doncella en su vida.

-Si me lo permite señorita…-pero Sasha interrumpió a Degel en el acto.

-Sasha, mi nombre es Sasha—volteó a verlo desde el lecho del caballero de escorpio, pintando una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro.

-Señorita Sasha—soltó terco el caballero de acuario—si me lo permite, yo mantendré la temperatura el resto de la noche—

-No te preocupes Degel, es lo menos que puedo hacer por uno de mis mejores amigos—por lo que sin más remedio el caballero de Acuario emprendió a hacer sus rondas nocturnas después de hacer una reverencia y dedicare una mirada nada velada a su amigo dándole un mensaje claro _"compórtate"_ , dejándolos solos una vez más; un silencio largo e incómodo se extendía entre ellos.

-Hace mucho que no me cuentas un cuento—lo sacó de sus cavilaciones mentales, obligándolo a verla, su belleza no tenía comparación, pero no era solamente aquello, era su esencia, delicadamente inocente, de una manera que era imposible resistirse a sus influjos. Su sonrisa cantarina, sus ojos cálidos transparentes como agua clara, su dedicación.

-¿No te parece que ya estás un poco grandecita para cuentos a la hora de dormir? —su voz era severa, pero su rostro lo delataba por completo, una sonrisa escondiéndose en la comisura de sus labios, mientras intentaba por todos los medios no ceder a la tentación de sentirla cerca.

-No, de hecho, lo exijo, ya que he sido tan buena enfermera—se cruzó de brazos frente a él, recordándole la imagen de aquella pequeña que lo había llamado de inmediato con su cosmos, incluso sin saberla su diosa.

-Muy bien—dijo con voz pensativa, mientras volteaba los ojos al techo pensando en una buena historia, inmediatamente vino a su mente el día en que la conoció.

Lo dejó pensar en la historia, mientras volvía a colocar la mano en su pecho desnudo para poder continuar con el proceso de sanación, su cosmos conectando con el del escorpión dorado a un nivel profundo, como con ningún otro caballero a su servicio.

Se permitió solo por unos segundos ver su pecho, sus pectorales masculinos, su vello varonil entre sus dedos le hacía cosquillas, su mirada subía por esa fuerte clavícula, y bien trabajados hombros, su barbilla delineada, labios enrojecidos por su temperatura, pómulos prominentes, cejas arqueadas perfectamente, su larga melena azul extendida a forma de abanico en la almohada, y sus ojos, esos ojos que desprendían un encanto animal. Sintió un apretón en su mano, por lo que lo miró directamente, la descubrió _viéndolo_. Ella se volteó por completo intentando esconder su vergüenza, sin embargo, la mano de Kardia la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a voltear.

-Jamás te avergüences de los deseos de tu corazón—dijo crípticamente, mientras le sonreía, tratando de aligerar el momento un poco—Querías un cuento ¿no? —se hizo un poco al lado para darle suficiente espacio, la joven aceptó su invitación, sentándose a su lado, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, mientras le colocaba otro paño frío en la frente, sus latidos ya se sentían calmados, normales.

-Quiero que me cuentes la mejor historia, inspírate _Kardia_ —escuchar salir su nombre de esos labios, era motivo suficiente para encenderlo, como quisiera escucharla gemirlo en completo placer, sacudió su cabeza raídamente, dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa, reprendiéndose una vez más por el pensamiento que estaba pasando su cabeza… culpando a su naturaleza verrionda.

—Había una vez una pequeña traviesa que no deseaba aceptar su destino, es que cargaba con una pesada tarea ¿sabes?, la pobre tenía que liderar un ejército enorme—Sasha rodó los ojos mientras seguía escuchando con atención la historia—era la princesa mmmmh… de los elfos de una región en conflicto con un rey humano muy muy tonto—una risita no se hizo esperar, provocando que él volteara a verla a manera de recriminación.

-Perdón, continua-

—Pero la pequeña princesa no creía que ese fuera su destino, por lo que una tarde, se escapó de su maestro, era demasiado traviesa para su propio bien, salió corriendo al bosque, pero la princesa ignoraba que en ese bosque había lobos feroces, por lo que se vio acorralada rápidamente por una jauría, entonces, en el último momento, un joven, guapo, gallardo, alto, fornido, comparable solamente con un dios al momento de pelear, y _humilde;_ caballero servidor del reino se apareció, salvándola de una muerte segura, el caballero luchó contra los lobos con su espada, que se llamaba Antares—en ese momento los ojos del caballero brillaban de manera hermosa mientras relataba _su versión_ de los hechos, mientras que Sasha reía internamente.

-Oh si muy humilde caballero—dijo Sasha sarcásticamente mientras asentía con su cabeza y lo dejaba continuar con la historia.

—El caballero luchó valientemente, derrotando a la jauría de feroces animales, salvando a la heredera al trono, él jamás se imaginó que la pequeña niña que estaba rescatando era la princesa del reino, los caballeros no conocían a su princesa aún—entonces la voz del caballero se volvió tenue, aterciopelada—el valiente caballero jamás en su vida había contemplado una criatura tan hermosa, era como si el destino y _su sangre_ lo llamarán, la princesa era comparable a las diosas inmortales, tan pequeña y vulnerable, jamás en su vida había sentido un llamado igual a la presencia de otro ser, el caballero no se explicaba por qué sentía una conexión así con esa pequeña frente a él, no pudo resistirse a tomarla entre sus brazos para consolarla, porque ella estaba muy asustada, mentalmente reclamando algún día hacerla suya, era un llamado directo de las entrañas, el caballero había conocido los influjos femeninos, había probado labios y visto tierras lejanas, pero jamás en su vida había sentido como su hogar un lugar fijo, jamás en su corta vida su alma le había reclamado la presencia de otro ser como reclamaba la presencia de ésta niña frente a él, y le dio miedo, por vez primera sintió lo que era el miedo a sentir pertenencia, entonces…—Kardia se detuvo, le costaba seguir con esa historia; fue en ese momento que Sasha abrió los ojos un poco más y volteó a verlo, buscando su mirada, sus cabezas estaban a la misma altura por lo que no fue tarea difícil, su expresión era indescifrable, pero le sostenía la mirada moviéndola internamente de forma impresiónate, _solamente unos centímetros y podría reclamar esos labios, solamente un poco más y podría probarla, pero no se sí podría detenerme,_ sintió algo frío en su frente, Sasha le había colocado otro paño, acercando su rostro al de él de manera involuntaria, como la gravedad, así era desde el momento en que por vez primera había posado sus ojos en ella, y por más que intentase disfrazar sus emociones, ella lograba desnudarlo tan bien, Kardia dejándose llevar por la inercia veía sus labios como él hombre sediento que ve agua después de mucho tiempo.

-¿Entonces? —los ojos de la joven llenos de ilusión por las palabras que salían de la boca del caballero casi de forma involuntaria. Estaba cometiendo un error, él lo sabía, pero no podía resistirse cuando la tenía así de cerca, cuando cualquier día podía ser el último, pudo observar como ella desviaba su mirada de forma instintiva a sus labios, afianzando de todas maneras su cuerpo para que no se moviera más, porque de lo contrario terminaría besándola en ese momento.

—¿Cuál sería su sorpresa al saberla princesa del reino?, ella estaba prohibida para él, _inalcanzable,_ eso es lo que se repetía a sí mismo, todos los días, mientras la miraba crecer hermosamente ante sus ojos, todos los días soportando la tortura de tenerla tan cerca y saberla tan lejana, sin embargo el caballero creía firmemente en vivir cada día como si fuera el último de su existencia, y estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno; donde la cercanía constante, sus sonrisas, su esencia, su mirada piadosa, su belleza, lo estaba volviendo loco, porque el caballero tenía miedo de morir, por primera vez en su vida la muerte lo asustaba, no quería morir sin haberla conocido, sin haber por lo menos besado sus labios una vez, pero el caballero sabía perfectamente que nada de eso podía ser, por lo que se conformaba con su amistad, el amor que le profesaba a la princesa era demasiado profundo como para permitirse mancillarla…Fin—dijo incomodo mientras rompía el contacto visual, sin darse cuenta que con ese simple hecho dejaba a Sasha sin aliento, se había dejado llevar, _pero que tonto,_ había confesado prácticamente todo en ese simple acto.

-Pues que caballero tan tonto—dijo sin mayor preámbulo mientras se levantaba de su lugar, _necesitaba salir de ahí_ , le dio por completo la espalda, intentaba acomodar su vestido alisándolo con sus delicadas manos, intentando no apresurar sus movimientos, Kardia abrió los ojos por completo mientras observaba la espalda tensa de la diosa, que se negaba a mostrarle su rostro, pero su voz de cuello la delataba, estaba llorando—que caballero tan tonto, porque quizás con lo único que esa princesa a soñado después de aquel día es con un beso suyo, además se supone que él vive cada día al máximo ¿no? —

Sin decir más salió de aquel lugar caminando grácilmente, como siempre solía hacerlo, Kardia sintió su cosmos abandonar el octavo templo, no pudo detenerla, su cuerpo se había quedado congelado _irónicamente_ , en su lugar, negándose a participar con él, a obedecerlo.

…..

Sasha se había recluido en la parte privada de su templo desde hacía unos días, solamente uno de sus caballeros sabía el porqué, y se recriminaba internamente esa confesión, sin embargo, la guerra se aproximaba y su muerte con ella, su alma reclamándole su presencia.

Sasha perdida en memorias de sus vidas pasadas que se mostraban en su mente mientras intentaba buscar algún indicio, saber si alguna vez había sentido algo similar, pero era inútil, porque por más que apelaba a sus vivencias se daba cuenta que jamás había permitido que su condición como humana opacase su misión como diosa, él tenía razón, y como lo odiaba en ese momento por tenerla, por no poder experimentar algo tan humano como un beso, por no poder saber lo que era sentirse amada de una forma tan primaria y física, por no poder experimentar sus labios en su piel y su cuerpo en el suyo; se odiaba a sí misma por necesitarlo de esta manera, por haberse hecho adicta a su presencia y su mirada.

En ninguna de sus vidas su mente se había visto nublada de ésta manera por lo que experimentar cosas como un beso, una caricia, un abrazo íntimo… _el amor_ ; simplemente no le estaba permitido, no se lo había permitido, y conforme más pasaba el tiempo recluida en su mente, en sus meditaciones, dedicada a autoanalizarse profundamente, sabía que no tenía otra explicación para este creciente sentimiento, lágrimas de frustración se acumulaban en sus ojos, sus puños se cerraban, mientras caminaba en el interior de sus cámaras.

Durante todas sus vidas se había negado la experiencia más sublime de todas, esa por la que sus caballeros luchaban y perdían sus vidas, _el amor_ , conforme más pensaba en eso, más se enfurecía consigo misma y los dioses por haberse condenado de esta manera, completamente abnegada a su naturaleza divina, sin poder experimentar la esencia primordial del todo.

Camino en silencio hasta el balcón, respirando el aire fresco a su alrededor; desde aquel lugar se podía apreciar la acrópolis en todo su esplendor, su mirada fija en la octava casa de manera inconsciente, buscándolo inclusive en su inconsciente, era algo autómata e incontrolable, el hecho de pensarlo y anhelar su presencia se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza para ella sin darse cuenta.

-Kardia—su voz salió de ella en un suspiro, elevando su nombre como una plegaria, sabía perfectamente bien que no importaba cuanto intentara calmar su ansiedad, solamente él podría ahuyentar ese sentimiento de desosiego en su interior.

Mientras tanto Kardia la observaba desde el octavo templo a lo lejos, el cumulo de emociones en su interior como torbellino, incapaz de identificar una a la vez, su corazón acelerado repitiendo aquel ritmo dispar, y como si de una oración se tratase su pensamiento recorría a memoria el cuerpo divino de una mujer ajena y prohibida, su diosa… _a la que había jurado fidelidad, por la que moriría gustoso una y mil veces de ser necesario_ ; cómo explicarle, cómo hacerle entender el cumulo de emociones en su interior, escuchaba su llamado a la distancia, esa rara conexión que compartían hacía que cada poro de su ser se abriera ante el llamado que ella emitía, era en las noches cuando se hacía más intenso, casi insoportable, como el canto de las sirenas que convocaba a los marineros a su muerte, así de provocativa era su esencia y su presencia para él, pero esa voluntad y terquedad en su mente no le permitían llegar a aquel llamado, porque sabía, tan seguro como que el sol saldría al día siguiente, si se permitía acudir a ella, la tomaría, ya no podía más con esa perpetua necesidad de consumar lo que su alma le pedía a gritos… era como las sirenas a los marineros, incapaz de resistirse por mucho tiempo, por lo que como Odiseo en su viaje a Ítaca, cubría sus oídos para tratar de hacerse inmune, pero no quitaba la presencia de las sirenas en el mar.

- _Kardia_ —pudo escuchar su voz a lo lejos, autómata se movió rápidamente, no podía estar sin ella, no más. Se movió veloz por los templos hasta llegar al onceavo templo, ignorando a Degel intentado detenerlo por todos los medios… la necesitaba como el sediento al agua. Ella era como el roció matutino en su frente después de una noche de temperatura, y lo seguía llamando.

-Escucho los engrandes de tu cabeza hasta acá—dijo secamente el escorpión, tratando de sacarle la vuelta y de una vez por todas terminar con todo esto y las ansias que sentía, mientras no despegaba su mirada del objeto de su afecto, estaba cerca de llegar a sus aposentos.

-Y a pesar de escuchar los engranes de mi cabeza, sigues sin desistir de ese sentimiento—soltó Degel mientras se paraba a un lado de él, recargándose en una columna, mientras con la otra mano se quitaba los lentes y los limpiaba—no puedes ceder a los impulsos que tienes, lo sabes—dijo el caballero de acuario volviendo a colocar lo anteojos en su lugar.

-Mi cabeza lo entiende Degel—soltó sinceramente Kardia, su mirada torturada posándose en su amigo—pero de ahí a dejar de sentirlo hay un tramo largo—

-¿Estarías dispuesto a sacrificar tu honor como caballero? —la pregunta que más temía era quizás esa precisamente. Su mirada firme en aquella gélida expresión

-¿Estarías dispuesto a morir con miedo? —contra atacó él—no lo entiendes Degel, no es algo que se pueda controlar, o simplemente dejar de hacer, a las pasiones no se les puede controlar, se les da sentido simplemente—

-Entonces dale sentido a lo que estás diciendo por Zeus, Kardia, estamos hablando de nuestra diosa—

-Y del amor de mi vida también—gritó mientras golpeaba una columna, sorprendiéndose y de paso a su amigo, que no sabía que sus emociones fuesen tan profundas.

-Siempre has estado acostumbrado a arrebatar, la cuestión aquí Kardia, es que tanto tu como yo sabemos que como caballeros tenemos un destino que cumplir, al igual que ella como la diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra—

-Si vamos a morir, por lo menos moriré teniendo el sabor de sus labios en mi memoria—dijo el caballero de escorpio con total convicción... mientras su amigo le dedicaba una mirada exasperada.

-No digas que no te lo advertí—terminó diciendo fríamente el caballero de Acuario mientras se retiraba del templo—simplemente quería ahorrarte sufrimiento, se lo qué es ser consumido de esta manera día a día—

-¿Cómo lo escondes tan bien? —preguntó el escorpión exasperado.

-Años de práctica—refutó despreocupado, mientras le daba la espalda, como "no mirándolo o detectando su presencia", si no lo veía, no lo sabría.

-Me está llamando—dijo el otro haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su compañero.

-Entonces ve—

La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro lo iluminó por completo, ondeando su capa salía en búsqueda de su encuentro. Cuando llegó al techo del balcón la escuchó pronunciar su nombre una vez más, y eso fue suficiente para hacer notar su presencia.

Sasha volteó inmediatamente, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí detrás de ella, abriendo sus ojos sorprendida, ambos contuvieron sus respiraciones, mientras sus miradas se encontraban en ese lapso momentáneo; para después correr a abrazarlo, él le correspondió inmediatamente reaccionando por puro instinto. Sentirla tan suya entre sus brazos, arropándola por completo con su imponente estatura, acomodándola a él.

-Kardia—su voz sonaba un poco aminorada, ya que tenía el rostro escondido en su pecho.

-Hoy voy a cobrarle a la vida muchas cosas Sasha—su voz queda en su oído, susurrando de manera provocativa y cadenciosa—no sé si algún día lograré entender todo esto que se arremolina en mí, la necesidad que tengo de ti, de tu presencia, sobre todo cuando todo te ha salido siempre tan mal  
como a mí, porque es mi naturaleza terca y aferrada la que ha provocado todas mis heridas y me temo que estoy a punto de provocarte una grave a ti, una donde la sangre no dejará de brotar, sin embargo necesito que entiendas algo amor, intenté por todos los medios dejar de sentir lo que sentía, no aferrarme a tu presencia… no desearte como lo hago—su voz era grave, hipnótica, si mirada fija, una de sus manos en su cintura dibujando círculos, y la otra en su barbilla, dominante, obligándola a sostener su mirada.

Los ojos de la joven abiertos de par en par, su lengua viperina revelando verdades dolorosas, pero necesarias que su alma clamaba, sabía que era suya, sería suya el resto de su vida, hasta que las gorgonas así lo decidieran y sus existencias terminasen en ese plano. Inconscientemente las manos de la diosa viajaron a su pecho, sus palmas abiertas, sintiendo su corazón latir de bajo de ellas, entendiendo el esfuerzo que esta confesión representaba para él.

-No sé cómo rogarle al destino Sasha cuando estoy acostumbrado a arrebatar, sobre todo porque hoy que te he encontrado, que nos hemos encontrado de ésta manera, no te apartes de mi lado no derrumben nuestros sueños ni se atreva a separarnos—el aliento de la joven estaba detenido en su garganta, mientas miraba embelesada salir de los labios de su _príncipe_ las palabras precisas para hacer que sus rodillas temblaran—Voy a exigirle a la vida  
que me pague contigo, jamás me he apegado bien a las reglas; que me enseñe el sentido del dolor que he pasado, porque ya fue suficiente el castigo  
de saberte prohibida, quiero dejar de ser por siempre un mendigo del amor  
y por vez primera sentir algo de paz en mi corazón dañado, nunca he sido bueno restringiéndome, no está en mi naturaleza, los instintos me dicen que mi búsqueda contigo terminó; es irónico pensar que dos caminos tan distintos  
en algún momento el tiempo los unió, porque tú lo sabes amor, yo habría muerto de no ser por tu sangre, y ahora el precio que pago por beberla es que grito por beber de ti como un adicto al nepente… quien lo dijera entregar la libertad sin condición en un acto tan simple como confesarte que te amo, te amo con exceso y con locura—

-También te amo—dijo Sasha simplemente, en sus ojos estaba toda lo que necesitaba decirle, porque después de aquello, no era necesario mediar palabra alguna entre los dos. Sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos tan similares a los suyos, leyendo sus rostros, deleitándose en la cercanía de estar íntimamente ligados por aquella confesión. Y en un arrebato, la alzó pegándola completamente a su cuerpo, reclamando sus labios de manera depredadora, sin poderse resistir más.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sorprendida por la invasión maestra que estaba sufriendo, emitió un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, aprovechado completamente por Kardia, que introdujo su lengua de manera avasallante, explorando la expansión de sus labios, mordiendo y degustando a placer, como animal en frenesí era incapaz de detenerse, arrancando los suspiros más deliciosos de la culpable de sus noches en vela. No se dio cuenta en que momento había entrado a la habitación, o la había recargado en la pared, como dos ciegos explorándose a ojos cerrados, sus manos tímidas aferradas a su larga melena, mientras las propias se aventuraban a la expansión de sus piernas, obligándola a cerrarlas alrededor de su cintura, enterrando su nariz en su cuello aspirando su aroma, _estaba perdido, mierda estaba completamente vencido ante ella_ , un gruñido se escapó de él, incapaz de contenerse y contener sus instintos. Su mano izquierda en sus nalgas sin ningún tipo de propiedad, mientras que la derecha iba levantando lenta y cadenciosamente su vestido, deleitándose con la sedosidad de su piel. En su inocencia, Sasha se veía superada por completo, y respondía como podía a las caricias que le eran propinadas con sentido de posesividad, cada uno de sus besos dejando un tramo de fuego en su piel, sus manos erizando sus vellos, agitando su respiración, se escuchaba emitir pequeños gemiditos, logrando sorprenderse; mientras gruñidos de él la acompañaban.

Sus frentes estaban una contra la otra, mientras las manos de él no le daban tregua, su mirada dominante y sonrisa pícara con la promesa de lo que realmente deseaba hacerle, sintiendo como poco a poco internaba su mano entre sus muslos, mientras la otra la aferraba de manera más decidida, sus ojos se cerraban de manera involuntaria incapaz de poder dominarse a sí misma.

-Mírame—ordenó con voz áspera, deteniendo en el acto la administración de sus caricias sobre su cuerpo. Obedientemente abrió los ojos, sintiendo en el acto como retomaba su faena, introduciendo impúdicamente en su sexo, palpándolo a gusto, y desatando un infierno en su vientre, un jadeo se escapó involuntario. Sus caderas moviéndose a voluntad propia acompasadas a los movimientos que le marcaba con esa maldita sonrisa de triunfo—te vez tan jodidamente hermosa con tus mejillas sonrojadas, y completamente agitada—continuó con tacto experto, mientras ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que aferrarse a sus hombros, sin percatarse de que los tirantes de su vestido hacía mucho tiempo habían caído, dejando a la vista sus senos, como un depredador llevó uno a su boca, no dejando de actuar con su mano, bebiendo su esencia, probando su piel, sin previo aviso introdujo su otro dedo dentro de ella, sintiendo lo estrecha y húmeda que estaba, como palpitaba alrededor de sus apéndices mientras no dejaba ese ritmo decadente que la estaba elevando a la locura.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus jodeos, sus gemidos, los gruñidos de él, y no podía evitar pensar que no había nada más hermoso en este mundo que el rostro de placer que podía ver pintado en Kardia, era en este preciso momento que podía verlo como un animal salvaje en su hábitat natural. Se veía tan endemoniadamente hermoso, eran demasiadas las sensaciones que se acumulaban en su ser, estaba completamente rodeada por él, y no había mejor manera de perderse en ese momento que un su aroma varonil… olía como el bosque, a musgo, le recordaba su naturaleza; estaba volviendo a cerrar los ojos, mientras un nuevo tipo de calor se instalaba en su bajo vientre.

-No te atrevas a cerrar tus ojos—le volvió a ordenar, mientras su pulgar tocaba una parte de su cuerpo que parecía hacer el truco, puesto que jamás en su vida había sentido tanto placer, sentía que iba a explotar en ese momento—eso es mi amor, estas a punto, déjame escucharte—dijo con voz entrecortada, mientras sentía como sudor recorría su espalda, sentía su cara acalorada, seguramente estaba completamente sonrojada, y no se imaginaba ni siquiera las dimensiones de lo que eso provocaba en él. De un momento a otro sintió como estallaba por completo, su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos e intervalos de placer, mientras de su garganta salían alaridos que ella jamás se había considerado capaz de hacer.

No le dio oportunidad de tomar un respiro, sin que ella se diese cuenta se desprendió de la parte inferior de su vestimenta y en una fina estocada, ahí contra la pared de sus aposentos se hundió en ella en una fina estocada.

-Ahhhhh—el grito de ella no se hizo esperar, un gruñido de él la acompañó. Mientras cerraba sus ojos intentando acompasar su respiración, su sangre y su cosmos despertando inmediatamente ante aquel tacto; comenzaba a moverse sin darle oportunidad si quiera de acostumbrarse a aquella invasión, llevando sus dedos a su boca probándola en el acto, volteando sus ojos en un rictus de placer.

-Sabes a miel—dijo entre jadeos, moviendo su cuerpo a un ritmo que no perdonaba su inexperiencia, era demasiada su necesidad, demasiado el amor y la pasión desbordante que sentía por ella, no podía parar, memorizaba su rostro, una combinación de placer y dolor, la expresión más inocente que se pudiese apreciar en alguien, la adoraba con todo su ser, maldición, era su todo, estaba postrado y doblado ante ella.

-Kardia—su respiración era acelerada, sus pequeñas manos aferradas a él, mientras su cadera se restregaba instintivamente en cada embestida, acompañándolo y sincronizando sus movimientos al compás que le marcaban, volviéndolo completamente loco.

Caminó con ella en brazos, saliéndose de su interior momentáneamente, desnudándose por completo ante la mirada curiosa de ella, con manos temblorosas la desnudó, no dejando a su mente llegar al lugar, porque si la dejaba trabajar entendería lo que estaba haciendo, el sacrilegio que estaba cometiendo, la dejó mirar cuanto quisiera, dejando que con sus manos temblorosas explorara la expansión de su pecho, sus hombros, abdomen, hasta que con su pequeña mano llegó a su miembro, que estaba manchado con tintes de sangre; prueba de lo que acababa de quitarle, de lo que se había apropiado sin menguar con consecuencias, ella captó que era poco lo que la dejaría tomar el control, solamente unos minutos más a lo mucho, por lo que se dejó curiosear y halar de arriba hacia abajo el miembro entre sus manos, logrando arrancarle un gruñido, y encender esa mirada que tenía hacía apenas unos momentos.

La desvistió por completo, con absoluta necesidad de verla, admirando su figura femenina, la recostó, mientras con tacto cadencioso la acarició, memorizando cada rincón de su piel, besándola a gusto, su mano se internó en su sexo una vez más, entre su índice y pulgar había sangre, pero no le importó, en ritual primitivo la marcó, sosteniendo sus manos por encima de su cabeza, y con su otro brazo sostuvo su pierna al nivel de su cadera penetrándola profundamente y arrancándole su primer grito verdadero, en su rostro el triunfo, mientras comenzaba a moverse de manera felina encima de ella.

-Te amo mi cielo—con voz entrecortada le repetía una y otra vez, mientras la veía deshacerse debajo de él. Estaba a punto de llegar lo sabía, su miembro se sentía deliciosamente apretado, lo cual quería decir que estaba teniendo otro orgasmo, y como un pianista que sabe tocar las notas precisas para hacer de una melodía una sinfonía, las manos maestras de Kardia tocaron en su cuerpo las notas perfectas para arrancarle un orgasmo más, y por fin perderse con ella, liberando con un arrebatador gemido su simiente dentro de ella—Seré condenado por esto—se dijo a sí mismo entre jadeos, mientras escondía su rostro en la comisura de su cuello, y sentía como sus brazos lo rodeaban, sus manos delicadas en su cabellera.

Lagrimas traicioneras se agalopaban en sus ojos, mientras su miembro comenzaba a tomar vida propia una vez más, no estaba ni cerca de estar saciado de ella, había mancillado a su diosa, lo sabía, sin embargo, era la primera vez en su vida que sabía lo que era hacerle el amor alguien.

-El juicio final llegará para ambos—dijo ella con voz entrecortada, sintiendo de igual manera su sufrimiento—pero tampoco me habría perdonado el morir sin haberte sentido así—

-No me justifico mi amor, pero el precio que vamos a pagar será demasiado alto—dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse una vez más dentro de ella—sin embargo, preferiría morir mil veces, a no haberte conocido—se besaron una vez más, permitiendo que sus corazones se despejaran de todo miedo en su interior, eran uno mismo, y nadie podía robarle ese momento.


	6. Nunca jamás

**A/N: Hola mis queridos querubines, ¿Cómo han empezado el año? Espero que excelentemente, en mi vida se han avecinado cambios tan impresionantes y positivos que me tienen al filo del asiento, de pronto es como presenciar una película de mi vida y sueños haciéndose realidad, y no se me ocurrió mejor manera de festejarlo que escribiendo este shot. Ahora la personalidad de Sísifo definitivamente es una que me intriga, sobre todo porque en el Gaiden confiesa tener sentimientos más allá de los que un caballero debería de tener por su diosa, por lo que definitivamente es material para trabajar. Hay mucha emoción plasmada, en este shot quise plasmar más emoción y el conflicto de ellas durante el desarrollo, centrarme en Sísifo y dejar a Sasha como un personaje eminentemente secundario. Como siempre hay soundtrack recomendado… Push de Limits de Enigma. Disfruten por favor, y para los nuevos lectores de mis shots, les hago saber desde ya, que en efecto viene una segunda ronda de In Noctem, con todas las propuestas que han solicitado, publicaré la segunda lista al terminar con los Shots previstos en la primera lista publicada. Besos**

 **Sabrina**

 **Nunca jamás.**

Recordaba aquel día como si hubiese sucedido ayer, ese tres de abril había sido definitorio en su existencia. Desde el momento en que había posado sus ojos en aquella niña lo supo, lo supo cómo sabía que el sol saldría al día siguiente y había oxígeno en sus pulmones… porque su corazón latió a una velocidad impresionante y su cosmos lo llamaba como una sirena a los marineros, era _ella, sabía que era ella,_ tenía que serlo porque su cosmos tenía un brillo infinito, y tenía esta capacidad de brindarle calor hasta el corazón más desasosegado. Estaba sorprendido de haberla encontrado en aquel humilde lugar, rodeada de pocas riquezas, nada digno de su rango e identidad.

Ninguna de las imágenes que se había pintado en su cabeza se aproximaba a la belleza que poseía; había escuchado relatos del patriarca sobre la diosa, cómo que era poseedora de esta belleza infinita y delicada, le había descrito a detalle una y otra vez su porte, voz delicada, rostro bondadoso y sonrisa juguetona; se la había imaginado tantas veces dormido y despierto, noches enteras en vela, mirando las estrellas, tratando de entender sus designios para poder encontrarla… ya la esperaba, y honestamente había hecho todo en su poder para ser _él_ quien la encontrará, que, cuando lo había hecho, la realidad superó cualquier imagen ficticia que se hubiese dibujado: su melena corta y lila, acentuando ese tono blanco, marmoleo e inmaculado de su piel, su rostro pequeño con facciones finas y aristocráticas, sus ojos azules y profundos, con este brillo permanente de travesura, su sonrisa que alcanzaba a todos a su alrededor, y su risa… esa risa cantarina que contagiaba hasta al más serio de sus amigos.

Estar en su presencia era como estar ante un bálsamo que curaba todas las heridas, por fin… por fin poder verla, saber que existía, que ya había tomado su lugar entre los mortales, que se encontraba bien y que ningún espectro había logrado dar con esta pequeña niña era en extremo gratificante, hacía descansar su espíritu, _Athena._ Aquel día había conocido lo que era el amor infinito, aquel día algo en su interior había cambiado, transformando su corazón por completo, enfocando su devoción ciega en esa pequeña que lo tomaba de la mano como una línea salvavidas. Aún podía recordar la sensación de su pequeña mano aferrada a la suya mientras emprendían su camino al santuario; o como había solicitado que no se fuera de su lado cuando llegaron ante el patriarca. 

Sísifo la había observado por varios días antes de aproximarse a ella, pensando en la mejor manera de acercarse, y su corazón se enternecía al conocerla poco a poco, verla correr, saltar, escalar árboles, sonreír, jugar a las escondidas; era como cualquier niña de su edad, su vida era rutinaria, humilde, feliz… _normal._

Después de haberle revelado la información de _quién era él, el motivo por el cual se encontraba en el pueblo, y lo más importante, quién era ella,_ emprendieron camino hacía el santuario, en ese momento, comprendió que la estaba alejando de todo aquello que le era querido, su corazón se colmó de un sentimiento desconocido para él en aquel momento, _culpa_ , sentía el dolor de la pequeña Sasha como suyo, y a partir de ese momento hizo su misión el volver a colocarle una sonrisa en la cara. Quizás era ese el motivo por el cual se había convertido en su protector personal… en su amigo.

Con el tiempo, el transcurrir de los años, las vivencias, la vida en general, su corazón se llenaba de un sentimiento que no comprendía del todo; verla reír, encendía su corazón, verla triste le hacía querer matar a quien fuese que hubiera provocado aquella tristeza en su interior, su confusión era mayor cuando la sentía cerca de su cuerpo, cuando lo abrazaba, por ejemplo, este calor inmediato parecido a fuegos artificiales se alojaba en su bajo vientre, instintos que le eran completamente ajenos se despertaban en su interior.

A diferencia de sus compañeros Sísifo había tomado un voto de castidad, _y lo había cumplido hasta la fecha,_ en el momento en el que había iniciado su entrenamiento para convertirse en el caballero dorado de sagitario, consagró su cuerpo y su alma para su diosa; por lo que era realmente ajeno a todo el acto que conllevaba la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer, claro que había leído al respecto, y _entendía_ el concepto, pero nunca lo había hecho; ciertamente jamás se había sentido atraído por ninguna fémina en sus años de existencia, y jamás había tenido la necesidad de la _autocomplacencia_ , su mente dominaba perfectamente las reacciones de su cuerpo, siempre entrenando, y manteniéndose ocupado entre misiones, lecturas, meditación y aprendizaje.

Jamás había sentido la necesidad de tocar a alguien como a _ella, de ceder ante la naturaleza, como Lilas decía_ ; de besar a alguien, de aspirar su aroma hasta intoxicarse, o enterrar sus manos en su cabellera para dominarla y tener mejor acceso a sus labios; nunca en su mortal existencia sus instintos le habían jugado malas pasadas provocándole reacciones impresionantes en su cuerpo, parecidas a las de un volcán a punto de estallar, _nunca jamás, hasta ahora._

Sísifo desconocía la incómoda sensación de despertarse con una erección por las mañanas y sentirse completamente insatisfecho de dejar que la cosa menguara, nunca había tenido la necesidad de saber cada movimiento sobre alguien, jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de desnudar a nadie, mucho menos de enterrar su mano entre los muslos de una chica para escucharla jadear, nunca había creído que el deseo por alguien pudiese llegar a un nivel tal que el hecho de tenerla frente a él fuese insuficiente y necesitara estar en ella, _dentro de ella_ , Sísifo jamás había amado. 

Porque tenía que reconocerlo, cada vez que la veía con aquel vestido blanco y corsé entallado sus labios se secaban inmediatamente, su vista se nublaba, y su lengua se pegaba en su paladar de manera precaria, como intentando saborear su presencia de alguna manera, cada que le sonreía el mundo se detenía un instante para ser iluminado por su presencia, de pronto ya no era la gravedad lo que lo mantenía pegado a la tierra… cada vez que escuchaba salir su nombre de aquellos labios se sentía un hilo en su interior que lo tensaba todo, _como un depredador al momento de cazar, sus músculos se tensaban_ , igual que esa sensación antes de la batalla, como si su cuerpo se preparará. _Lanzó un golpe más fuerte de lo intencionado a Hasgard, mientras un pequeño gruñido se escapaba de su garganta._

El caballero de Tauro alzó ambas cejas de la impresión, pero siguió el ritmo que le marcaron, arremetiendo inmediatamente con otro golpe de igual magnitud.

-Perdóname viejo amigo, no sé que me pasa hoy—dijo Sísifo con algo de frustración, sin embargo, la dirección de su mirada lo delataba por completo. El caballero de Sagitario tenía la vista fija en la gran estatua de la diosa Athena. El caballero de Tauro suspiro.

-Creo que sabes perfectamente bien lo que te pasa amigo mío—los ojos miel del castaño se abrieron de par en par, negado ante lo que su alma y corazón le gritaban desde hace tiempo. Lo estaban enfrentando contra una realidad que jamás se permitiría aceptar. De aceptarlo sería apropiarse de la realidad, dejar que toda esta maraña de emociones, definieran algo para lo cual sinceramente no estaba preparado.

- _Nunca, jamás—_ dijo con voz severa Sísifo, su espalda tensa, el caballero de Tauro intentó detenerlo para hablar con él, ayudarlo a salir de aquel estupor; conocía la naturaleza estricta y desinteresada de su camarada, habiendo entrenado juntos desde el principio… pero el caballero de Sagitario no tomaría palabra alguna que le dijeran en aquel momento, con un movimiento brusco se zafó del agarre que Hasgard tenía en su brazo, mientras salía corriendo al bosque cerca del santuario, corrió sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a la fuente escondida en el claro más profundo del lugar, no esperando lo que se encontraría. _Ahí frente a él estaba la hoguera encendida de sus pesadillas._

La imagen más bella y arrebatadora frente a él, Sasha en toda su gloriosa desnudez nadaba tranquila en la fuente, completamente ajena a los ojos que la hacían su presa. Era bella, más bella que la vía láctea, que el firmamento, que un millón de estrellas en conjunto; el caballero de Sagitario se gritaba internamente que estaba mal, su respiración acelerada, se mordía la lengua, mientras sus ojos abiertos de par en par bebían el esplendor; era completamente aberrante lo que hacía, _seguro que sí, su honor como caballero gritaba herido en su interior_ , pero su cuerpo, sus pies no le obedecían, como quien fuese controlado por una fuerza mayor, sus plantas bien firmes en aquel lugar no se movían en ninguna dirección.

Su respiración acelerando el ritmo cada vez más, mientras el calor de su cuerpo se elevaba a niveles insospechables, como una ninfa que tentaba al fauno con su decadente danzar, la diosa salía del agua mostrando una imagen arrebatadoramente delirante, él jamás había visto a una mujer desnuda antes… las gotas que besaban su piel, bajaban poco a poco, recorriendo lugares incognitos en ella, lugares que el moría por probar, Sísifo seguía con parsimonia los movimientos descuidados de Sasha que se mostraba ajena a la presencia del caballero; mientras la joven tomaba una prenda para secarse elevaba su rostro hacía el sol permitiendo que la besara, dando la bienvenida a ese calor que le brindaba; permitiendo que los rallos la acariciaran, exponiendo su figura y desplegándola en sobre la manta con la que se había secado momentos antes, mostrándole momentáneamente su espalda, el caballero se permitió divagar con la vista fija en ella, dibujando su cintura, su espalda, sus muslos y glúteos, todos en perfecta armonía, su melena humada entre sus manos. _Emitió un pequeño gemido que parecía más la mezcla de un sollozo con un gruñido._

Estaba hiperventilando, estaba seguro de ello, si la respiración que escuchaba era la suya, seguramente estaba a punto de un ataque de pánico, trató de calmarse un poco, sin embargo, nada le ayudaba, su vista estaba completamente nublada por la lujuria que esta imagen provocaba en él, instintivamente su mano derecha viajó al sur de su anatomía, palpando inmediatamente el resultado de su excitación, tomando el líquido que emanaba de él para ayudarse en su faena, contra su voluntad, comenzó a estimular su miembro erecto y turgente, emitió un gemido, para después morderse los labios y enterrar su voz, probando sangre en el acto, necesitaba liberarse, su mano se movía en arremetidas rápidas y precisas, arrancando sensaciones de sus terminales nerviosas hasta ese momento desconocidas para él.

Sin que diese orden alguna o lo pensara, su diestra comenzó a moverse más rápido, como si algo en su cerebro le dijese que necesitaba acelerar el paso, bombeando de manera rápida y precisa, arrancando de su garganta un gruñido de placer, una sensación de frialdad comenzó a alojarse en su bajo vientre, un aviso que anticipaba la llegada de algo infinitamente mejor a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento; sus ojos cegados por sus senos blancos, su vista perdida en el marco de su clavícula, su cintura pequeña y ensanchada a un punto de quiebre imposible, sus caderas. Su imaginación lo delataba alimentando imágenes mentales de cómo se vería su miembro entre los muslos de la joven diosa. Un gruñido más se escapó de él, siendo incapaz de contener las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo, su mano acelerando el paso.

Sasha era como una _torre de babel,_ ajena a los hombres pero plena a la vista, _hermosa_ , su divinidad, su monte de venus, su rostro sosegado y tranquilo, no podía resistirse, _ya no, ¿porqué hacerlo? cuando la vida o el destino le ponían en bandeja de plata lo que su alma anhelaba con la intensidad de mil soles._ Las arremetidas en contra de su mano fueron concisas y rápidas, ahora eran sus caderas las que se movían como si tuviesen voluntad propia; sudor recorría su frente, sintiendo que se acercaba a una explosión y saboreando lo volátil de aquel momento, sabía perfectamente bien que jamás se lo permitiría, tocarla de aquella manera, con un gemido se liberó en su mano, mientras que la diosa era ajena al acto lascivo del cual acababa de ser protagonista.

Los ojos del caballero de Sagitario estaban ahora fijos en su mano derecha, observaba el líquido blanco en ellas, prueba fehaciente de lo que acababa de cometer, de la violación a la divinidad de su diosa; de su debilidad… había cometido una falta grave contra ella y contra la promesa que hacía tantos años había hecho como caballero de Athena, sus ojos se llenaron inmediatamente de rabia contenida apenas y lágrimas de desilusión; así sabía la frustración, así sabía el desprestigio… así era saber que algo _jamás_ sucedería, así sabía la amargura.

Su quijada apretada, y su puño cerrado se estrellaba en el árbol más próximo, sus lágrimas caían libremente, mientras su rostro agachado con vergüenza negaba una y otra vez lo que acababa de suceder. Cerrando sus ojos elevó una plegaria a los dioses para que se apiadaran de su corazón, porque Cupido había jugado caprichosamente con su corazón y ahora tendría que vivir con esto.

…..

 _Esa noche no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, mientras su alma intranquila recreaba una y otra vez las imágenes de aquel día en la fuente, su cama se sentía humada por el sudor que emanaba de él, y las paredes de la habitación se sentían cada vez más pequeñas y encerradas, como si el espacio se redujera y no pudiese respirar._

 _Sasha_

 _Su nombre en sus labios se elevaba como implorando, rogando por su presencia, la necesitaba como el pasto al rocío, la necesitaba como el adicto al alcohol, o los pulmones al oxígeno, no tenía caso que se lo negara, menos después de lo acontecido en el bosque._

 _Las antorchas en su habitación mostraban los últimos signos de vida, el fuego a punto de extinguirse, y Sísifo estaba en el centro de su colchón, con sus extremidades completamente extendidas, su corazón acelerado, su miembro erecto una vez más, y esta necesidad imperante de saciarse._

 _Sasha_

 _Su mano viajó hacia el sur, desprendiéndose de su ropaje y quedando completamente desnudo a la brisa nocturna, jamás se percató de la sombra que entró al templo, ni escuchó los pasos que lentamente se aproximaban a su habitación, su mente ocupada recreando las imágenes en su mente, y su mano poderosa embistiendo hacía su cuerpo de manera rápida._

 _-Deberías dejarme hacer eso a mí—dijo una voz conocida que lo sacó de su estupor por completo, abrió sus ojos como platos, mientras su boca se trababa, impidiéndole emitir palabra alguna, ella estaba ahí, en su habitación, porque así lo había decidido, porque así lo quería._

 _Su mirada estaba posada en ella, mudo observando cada movimiento delicado de sus manos que se dirigían a los broches del vestido en sus hombros, desabrochándolos en el acto y quedando completamente desnuda para su vista y deleite. Mil palabras llovieron en su pensamiento, mientras se sentaba en la cama y extendía su mano invitándola a su lecho, pasando el punto de no retorno en el momento en el que su rodilla tocó su colchón._

 _Sus manos poderosas haciéndose de esa cintura con la cual soñaba y anhelaba desde aquel día en el bosque, amaba desde hacía tiempo su cuerpo de nácar soleado, torneado delicadamente, cincelado en mármol. Amaba desde hacía tiempo su perfume hipnótico de jazmín y vainilla, su sonrisa cantarina, sus dientes aperlados que mordían levemente sus labios rosados cuando algo la ponía nerviosa. La amaba desde el momento en el que la había encontrado y había jurado protegerla con su vida, la amaba profundamente, más allá del amor que un caballero le podía profesar a su diosa, la amaba como un hombre amaba a una mujer._

 _En sus ojos no observaba miedo, observaba la calidez de siempre, decisión, amor, ahora sabía lo que era añorar poner a los pies de alguien el universo mismo, las montañas, los ríos, mares, las flores del mundo. Quería hacer con ella lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos, quería elevar los versos más hermosos de la noche en su oído, mientras la escuchaba cantar su nombre como un mantra repetitivo, quería ver como se deshacía de placer una y otra vez debajo de él, quería morir y renacer entre sus piernas._

 _Sus manos inexpertas y nerviosas se exploraban mutuamente de manera lenta, disfrutando, saboreando cada momento, apropiándose de sus respiraciones mientras se miraban mutuamente con anhelo y curiosidad. Sonrisas gemelas en sus rostros, que comenzaban a desdibujarse conforme se acercaban paulatinamente hasta conectar sus labios por primera vez… sabía a frutos rojos, su tacto tímido e inseguro lo encerraba entre sus pequeñas manos, mientras imitaba el movimiento que había presenciado momentos atrás, sus labios primero tímidos buscaban con mayor confianza y demandantes la exploración mutua, el beso que compartían era algo inaudito para Sísifo, porque si así se sentía un beso, no se imaginaba lo que se sentiría estar dentro de ella, cuando sus lenguas hicieron contacto un gemido se escapó de ella, mientras el contenía el aliento, intentando no llegar en ese preciso momento, sin embargo la sensación de sus manos contra su piel era demasiado abrumadora, derramando parte de su simiente en su mano y en sus piernas, acompañado de un gemido, mientras mordía delicadamente sus labios._

 _-Sasha, te amo—dijo en un susurro, mientras ella lo besaba con mayor ahínco y renovados bríos, abrazándolo mostrando su necesidad de contacto, el correspondía gustoso, enredado sus manos en su melena como desde hacía tanto tiempo deseaba ya atrayéndola hacía él, piel contra piel, era una sensación abrumadora en sí misma, se sentía como la seda más fina, y su aroma inundaba todo alrededor de él, sus manos tomaban por completo sus senos y jugueteaban con ellos obteniendo los maullidos más hermosos de ella, según lo que su rostro mostraba y sus labios emitían continuaba con sus administraciones de caricias._

 _La recostó delicadamente en el colchón, tomándose su tiempo en admirarla por completo, pagando homenaje a cada parte de su cuerpo, besando, robando y lamiendo por igual, mientras dejaba que su falta de aliento alimentara su excitación, sus manos temblaban de manera nerviosa, y las piernas de ella igual, pero sabían, ambos lo sabían, se necesitaban más que a nada en el mundo, más que tomar la siguiente respiración._

 _Él se colocó en medio de sus piernas, observando levemente su entrada para posicionarse correctamente, la miró a los ojos, pidiendo permiso para seguir, y ella movió sus caderas para provocarlo aún más, se deslizó de manera precisa dentro de ella, avasallante y enfundándose por completo en su interior, hasta topar con una barrera incomoda, no obstante, su instinto le decía que solo hacía falta un poco más, así que siguió hasta lo más profundo, arrancándole un gemido de dolor._

 _-Shhhh—la besó una vez más, profundamente, mientras la abrazaba contra él, y sentía como sus manos se enredaban en sus cabellos, ¿en qué momento habían sudado tanto?, sus ojos conectaron una vez más, y ella movió sus caderas un poco dándole la señal de que podía moverse. Sísifo puso los ojos en blanco, el placer que sentía era demasiado, nada que su cabeza le mostrara se asemejaba al sentimiento pleno de sentirse uno con ella, respiró profundamente, mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas en aquel baile primitivo, escuchándola gemir su nombre una y otra vez, sintiendo como su interior lo apretaba de manera deliciosa, era como si estuviese hecha a su medida, sus respiraciones entremezcladas, y sus cuerpos chocando era lo único que se lograba escuchar en la habitación._

 _Ella subió sus piernas para aprisionarlo aún más, cada que salía de ella y volvía a entrar, Sasha ensanchaba sus músculos, como intentando mantenerlo dentro, para no dejarlo ir de ella… si tan solo supiera que no era necesario aquello que él podría morir feliz en esa cárcel, vivir eternamente en ella, morir y resurgir de sus cenizas en ella, sus movimientos eran erráticos, y no sabía realmente cuál era el ritmo adecuado, sí lo hacía bien o mal, no había punto de comparación real para lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero continuó porque quería llevarla con él hasta el final._

 _-No te vayas de mí, nunca, jamás—fueron las palabras que Sasha balbuceaba en susurros a su oído._

 _Sentía la calidez de su interior, sus manos temblorosas recórrele la espalda, y el peso de esas palabras, lo que implicaban, movían cosas en su interior, su piel dorada se encontraba brillosa de las gotas de sudor bañando su cuerpo, completamente sensible a su tacto y voluntad, mientras los ojos de su amada se percibían vidriosos, y sentía sus labios recorrer un camino de su barbilla a su cuello, despertando en él una posesividad que ignoraba, una voz en su interior gritaba MIA, con todas sus letras, y le gustaba como sonaba aquello._

 _-Jamás—dijo Sísifo con voz entrecortada, mientras estaba seguro de que alcanzaría nuevos niveles en su conexión con ella._

 _La sonrisa en su rostro inmaculado y aperlado por el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos era demasiado, no sabía cómo controlar esa sensación fría que se apoderaba de la boca de su estómago, la intensidad de las sensaciones que chocaban en su interior, el amor infinito que se apoderaba de su ser, comenzó a embestirla de manera salvaje, sintiendo que la piel le estorbaba y no era suficiente el tenerla de esta manera._

 _-Siento, siento que voy a explotar—la voz de Sasha sonaba como un sollozo, mientras se aferraba más a su espalda. Sísifo se sentía igual, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar y perder el control de la mejor de las maneras._

 _-Hazlo conmigo amor, sube a tocar las estrellas conmigo—dijo sin aliento, conectando sus miradas, rozando sus narices, besándola con abandono total, mientras besaba su frente y sus cienes tiernamente. En ese momento tocaron juntos el cielo sin tener que morir, perdidos en su ensoñación se quedaron dormidos juntos, aferrados a sus cuerpos, completamente compenetrados uno con el otro, en éxtasis total por haber compartido aquel momento._

Se despertó con un gemido en los labios, sintiendo aquella liberación involuntaria, sus sabanas estaban manchadas por lo que acababa de sucederle, era un sueño, claro que había sido un sueño, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, Sasha jamás se presentaría así en sus aposentos, mucho menos lo asaltaría de esa manera, y él jamás se permitiría profanar a su diosa de aquella manera tan lasciva... pero por Hypnos que había sido el mejor de los sueños, tan vivido, podía casi sentir sus manos recorriéndole la espalda, sus labios. Había sido tan real que podría jurar que su aroma permeaba en sus sabanas, vainilla y jazmín, el caballero se dejó caer de espaldas una vez más entre sus sabanas extendiendo sus manos, con una sonrisa derrotada e irónica entre sus labios, volteó a su lado izquierdo, fijando su atención en la almohada junto a él, se levantó un poco tomando con su mano un hilo morado que estaba en ella, _no era un hilo, era un cabello,_ la incredulidad tomó presa a sus facciones, mientras la ilusión se apoderaba de su corazón.

…...

Los santos habían logrado por fin llegar al lienzo perdido, sin embargo el guardián de la puerta, el espectro de Pharaoh de la Esfinge, se encontraba en el lugar, el espectro utilizaba una técnica llamada la _Balanza de la Maldición,_ esta técnica le permitía arrancar el corazón de su contrincante y pesarlo, equilibrándolo con una pluma, si el corazón pesaba más que la pluma, querría decir que sus sentimientos e ideales no eran puros, por lo que morían como sacrificios… el truco estaba en un hecho sumamente simple, la puerta al lienzo perdido y a Hades, solamente se abriría si la balanza quedaba equilibrada con dicha pluma, mediante el sacrificio de un corazón justo y verdadero.

En las puertas de aquel lugar se encontraban varios santos de plata, Shion, Dohko, Tenma, Sasha y desde luego Sísifo, que estaba sumamente mal herido después de una batalla contra Garuda. La risa estridente del espectro de la esfinge inundó el lugar, mientras los cuerpos de tres santos de plata caían a sus pies.

-Es una lástima que los corazones de los santos no sean verdaderos—soltó con total intención, mientras lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la diosa al ver a sus caballeros caídos—veamos, ¿quién sigue?—la vista del espectro se giró hacía su audiencia, siendo interrumpido inmediatamente por la diosa.

-Yo confió en mis caballeros plenamente, todos son valerosos luchadores merecedores de su armadura, pero ningún otro sacrificio será necesario, será mi corazón el que ocupará la balanza—la voz de Sasha era firme, mientras una mirada decisiva se mostraba. Todos los caballeros se intentaron interponer sin éxito alguno, la diosa estaba a punto de brindar su corazón como el último sacrificio.

Esto era increíble, la misma Athena se estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata, el señor Hades estaría tan satisfecho, la guerra podría terminar en ese instante y el vencedor sería él, el espectro hizo una seña para que se acercara, pero Sísifo fue más rápido que ella, colocando su corazón en la balanza.

Fueron unos simples segundos en los que Sasha se quedó boquiabierta, y miraba a la espalda del caballero frente a ella, las alas de su armadura estaban rotas, mostrando una imagen similar a la de un ángel caído, sangre brotaba de sus manos, y tenía una leve cortada en su nuca, su banda roja característica ya no amarraba su melena como normalmente lo hacía, seguramente se habría caído en alguna de sus batallas. Se hecho al suelo a romper en llanto.

-No—dijo con reproche Sasha, mientras le enviaba una mirada recriminándole el acto, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. El aludido se volteó, mirándola tirada en aquel lugar de escombros, indigno de ella, se agachó y la tomó en sus brazos saboreando un poco más de lo debido el momento, mientras la levantaba del suelo.

Sus nudillos acariciaron tiernamente sus mejillas, mientras en su corazón él sabía la verdad de lo transpirado entre ambos, jamás le había preguntado la razón por la cual había ido a su lecho aquella noche, ni el motivo por el cual se había ido de su lado en plena madrugada, haciéndole pensar por un momento que todo había sido un simple sueño. Porque la verdad no se la podía esconder, así como nunca podría negar la verdad de su corazón.

Las manos de la diosa estaban aferradas a su nuca, sorprendiendo a los espectadores, sin embargo, en ese momento eran ellos dos únicamente, ajenos completamente a todas las miradas posadas sobre ellos. Sasha se paró de puntillas y lo besó profundamente, mientras seguía derramando amargas lágrimas y lo veía con terror.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?—dijo en un susurro, mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en el peto de la armadura, cualquiera que presenciara aquella escena diría que ya habían perdido la guerra santa.

-Es obvio Sasha—dijo el caballero que con sus manos en la suyas volteó a ver la balanza, que sorprendentemente se inclinaba del lado de la pluma y no del contrario—es porque tú eres mi corazón, tú y solamente tú eres la verdad de mi alma, de la justicia por la que lucho, y del profundo amor que me invade… y es esa la verdadera gravedad del amor, lo que inclina cualquier balanza en nuestro favor, lo que es capaz de abrir cualquier puerta—

Como si de una orden se tratase, la balanza terminó por inclinarse, haciendo que el corazón del caballero de Sagitario regresara a su origen, y que la técnica del espectro se voltease en su contra, tomando su propio corazón como sacrificio.

-Prométeme que jamás me harás pensar que viviré sin ti—exigió Sasha, mientras observaba la rendija en la puerta, la antesala a su batalla final estaba abierta, y todos hacían acopio a su valor—prométeme que nunca me harás sufrir tu ausencia—

-No importa la vida, el tiempo, universo… siempre te encontraré—

-Siempre—repitió la diosa.

Ninguno de los dos supo que sus destinos estaban marcados por el nunca jamás y la imposibilidad de respetar aquella promesa.


End file.
